I'll Protect My Friends
by Dead Bones Sam
Summary: After Leaving Fishman Island the Straw Hat Crew are called by Luffy's friend Boa Hacock to relax and enjoy themselves on an island she owns in the New World, but when she and a number of Luffy's Nakama are kidnapped by an unknown group Luffy will not allow them to keep his friends, and will do what ever it takes to get them back. My first fanfic so please dont be to harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first time trying my hand at fanfictions so I hope that I get the hang of it or else my stories are going to stink XD. I'm open to criticism but please guys, don't be a dick about it. This is a One Piece fanfiction which takes place a few weeks after the groups adventure in Fishman Island.

Chapter 1: A Desired Distraction

The Straw Hat crew had been out on the open water for a good few weeks, they hadn't seen anything that remotely resembled an island after leaving the underwater island known as Fishman Island. The crew had been on edge since leaving after Luffy had picked a fight with Big Mom in order to keep her occupied and not to attack the island for not delivering her the amount of candy promised to her for the month. Nami and Usopp especially worried that they'd be taken by surprise. Usopp was constantly on watch and Nami kept checking weather patterns and the new log pose she had just received, constantly worried that they'd be taken by surprise. Fortunately for them there was no sight of any other ships and the weather had been clear with excellent winds with no risk of storms. Everyone on the ship (excluding Nami and Usopp) were taking this time to relax and enjoy the calm: Chopper was going through some medicinal plants he had received from Fishman Island, Sanji was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch for the crew, Luffy and Brook were fishing ( Brook was fishing, Luffy was trying to find a replacement for the Kraken, Surume, who they'd met on their way to the island),Robin was studying the information off of the ponelglyph she had found while Franky was busy making adjustments to the ship and Zorro was in the lookout sector either training or sleeping. No one really bothered to check. Finally cracking Usopp throws down his binoculars and yells," WHY ARE YOU ALL RELAXING! Big Mom declared war against us all you guys are acting like nothing has happened!" He walks towards Luffy and shakes him violently, which Luffy acted un-phased while he continued yelling " We need a place to hide and wait for her to get tired of us!".

"Usopp," Brook started in his calm voice, "Big Mom is one of the 4 Emperors of the New World. When an Emperor declares war on you they won't just get tired of you, they'll hunt you and torture you until your life ends."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER BROOK," Usopp yelled while knocking Brook on his head, followed by a friendly "YOHOOHOOHOO". Robin laughed at the display and closed her note book.

"Usopp even if Big Mom found us we can just use the Coup de' Blast to get away before she can order an assault on us."

"She's right Usopp," Franky said doing his trademark dance. "The Sunny is all fueled up, that old woman will have one suuuuper hard time trying to catch us."

"See Usopp? Nothing to worry about," Luffy said with a goofy grin and a V sign.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?" Usopp demanded shaking Luffy again against Luffy's protests that he was scaring the fish. While Franky, Robin, and Brook laughed at the two Sanji came out of the kitchen.

"Oi, Lunch is finished you guys, it's time to-"

"FOOOOOD!" Luffy interrupted making a mad dash for the dining room. Usopp sighed and followed his captain muttering something about 'fighting an emperor and I'll die' disease. Brook followed in a hurried pace saying, "Oh I'm so hungry, I can't wait to fill my stomach; oh, but I am a skeleton and have no stomach. SKULL JOKE YOHOOHOOHOO." The group gathered into the dining room where everyone had begun enjoying the meal Sanji had prepared, and to listen to Brook playing a song on his guitar. While they ate everyone tried to forget about being chased by Big Mom and just relax, even Usopp stopped whining for a while. Suddenly out of nowhere the sound of the ships main Den Den Mushi began to ring.

"Huh? The Den Den Mushis ringing?" Zorro said ambivalently. "Who even has this number?" The rest of the crew was as puzzled as Zorro, but it wasn't long until Luffy (with a large amount of food stuffed in his face) raced to the Mushi yelling "I'fe god id, I'fe god id!" He reached for the snail phone in excitement wondering who it was who had called the Sunny.

"Erro? Who is dis?" Luffy asked when he picked up the receiver, it was immediately after that he was answered by a familiar female voice, familiar to him anyway.

"LUFFY CHAN! Ohhh it is so good to hear your voice again!" Luffy swallowed what was in his mouth and began laughing giddily "Oi Hancock! It's been awhile! How are you?"

The Den Den Mushi blushed and its eyes shut, acting as if to faint, mimicking Hancock on the other end, "You said my name again Luffy that's the 17th time you've said it! Could this finally be…. Your marriage proposal?" On the other end you could hear Elder Nylon saying that that was not the case. The Snail recomposed itself, still blushing heavily, and began to speak again.

"Luffy it has been awhile since we have last seen each other and I'm glad to hear you are still alive."

"Yosh, we never would have made it to Fishman Island if you hadn't distracted the marines."

"Oh Luffy I'm so glad I was able to help you," The Mushi said while gushing, "but the reason I called was I was hoping that we'd be able to meet for a little reunion. Would that be ok?" The Mushi asked now very shyly. Before Luffy could respond Nami spoke up to speak to her captain. "Luffy, Boa Hancock is back on the other side of the Red Line, we'd be losing time if we were to go back to visi-"

"WHO WAS THAT?" a raging voice demanded from the Den Den Mushi "WHO IS THAT FEMALE VOICE I HERE WITH YOU- Luffy chan." The rage in her voice stopped the minute she had said Luffy's name and returned to her shy blushing voice.

"Eh? That was just Nami, part of my Nakama." Luffy defended oblivious to Hancock's sudden rage.

"Oh- well any Nakama of Luffy's is a friend of mine," Which was then followed by an onslaught of giggles on the other line. Nami had clearly been startled by being interrupted by the suddenly angry voice and was afraid to bring up her concern from before.

"Well er, as I was saying, We'd lose a lot of time if we were to go back and meet with you and we are kind of pressed for time." Nami flinched after speaking expecting Hancock to rage at her again but she maintained her infatuated voice and said,

"Well I didn't think you'd all come back that's why I was planning to meet you in the New World."

"Huh, meet us where?" Luffy asked puzzled.

" The Shichibukai are allowed to own islands in the New World if we ever had business there, I'll send you the log position and we can meet there."

"Oi That sounds great!" Luffy exclaims happily, He turns to his crew and asks "What do you guys think? Want to take a break at Hancock's island?" Sanji started swizziling around the way he does at the notion of beautiful women and said, "An island full of beautiful women? LETS GOOO." He was soon joined in his cheers by Chopper, Franky, Usopp (Who just wanted to hide from Big Mom) and Brook who asked, " Do you think they'd allow me to see their panties? YOHOOHOOHOO!" Robin smiled and said that she could use the time off a boat while Zorro muttered that he didn't care either way. Nami sighed seeing how there wasn't any way to avoid stopping for a while and proceeded to get the coordinates to the island. "Well," Nami said sounding defeated, "It shouldn't take us any more than a day or two to reach the island."

"Yosh" Luffy exclaimed with a large smile "We'll meet you there in a few days Hancock!"

" I'll be counting the minutes separating us Luffy chan, please hurry!" and at that the Mushi went dead indicating that the conversation was over.

"Yosh everyone," Luffy ordered, "Get into your positions, Franky get ready to blast us towards the island."

The shipwright gave Luffy his signature SUPER pose and said "Aye Aye Captain, I'll prepare the Coup de' Burst immediately it'll be a SUUPER ride." He then ran to the engine to make sure the ship was fueled for the trip. Luffy then began giving orders to the others to raise the sail and turn the ship into their desired position. Nami Frustrated with Luffy telling everyone how to prep the ship goes to smack him across the head when she hears Franky from behind yell "The Docking System is ready Captain just give the word," which was also followed by Usopp and Brook announcing that they had raised the sails and were ready for the burst.

"YOSH LETS GO," Luffy yells in excitement totally to Nami about to hit him.

"Right," Franky calls from the helm, the hull of the ship began to vibrate while he yelled out "It's time for a little _COUP DE' BURST_!" At the signal of its activation the Sunny 1000 released the air powered from the boost blasting them into the sky and towards the crew's destination. Nami who had just been about to hit Luffy was unready for the burst and was knocked off balance and slammed into the wall of the ship. While Luffy yelled in excitement she cursed him about his stupidity.

"YOSH LETS GO!"

LUFFY YOU IDIOT WAIT FOR EVERYONE TO BE READY BEFORE BLASTING!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Island Paradise?

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT WAIT FOR EVERYONE TO BE READY BEFORE BLASTING!" Nami yelled while being sprawled on the wall of the Thousand Sunny. The Blast from the _Coup de' Burst_ had launched the ship into the sky and towards their destination, where you could hear Franky yelling 'SUUUPER' as the ship was being launched. Brook was still on top of the mast when he yelled "YOHOOHOOHOO oh how I love the feel of the wind on my skin. Oh, but I have no skin SKULL JOKE!" It wasn't long until he and Usopp had fallen off of the masts and were falling to the deck of the ship where they grabbed onto the swing and held on for dear life.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED FOR US TO GET DOWN LUFFY?" Usopp yelled in panic followed by another laugh from Brook. Luffy was also laughing as he climbed to his special spot at the bow of the ship on top of the Sunny's head yelling "LETS GO." Nami was afraid that she was about to fall off when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. She was about to rage and tell Sanji to let her go when she noticed that it was a pair of Robin's arms she had summoned to hold her. "Thank you Robin," Nami yelled over the roaring wind. Robin didn't say anything but gave Nami a friendly smile and a nod. Franky was busy at the helm calculating when the ship's burst would wear off and force the Sunny back to the ocean.

"Alright everyone," Franky yelled to his crew, "The ship is about to make its descent hold onto something. Everyone except Luffy had prepared themselves for impact; Luffy had turned around to face Franky and yelled, "Oi Oi Franky! Give it another blast I wanna fly again!" "No can do Luffy, there wasn't as much Cola as I would have liked back at Fishman island so we have to use what's left sparingly." The ship finally began descending back to the water where it began a small series of skips before slowing down to a drifting stop. Everyone got up from their positions where they began to adjust for the ship. Sanji came from the back of the boat and lit a cigarette. He then asked. "Oi, Franky, How much Cola do we have left?" Franky stopped to think for a few moments and finally answered, "Well after that last Burst we have about 10 or 11 barrels of cola left." Chopper began to look worried and then asked, "Well what happens if we run out?"

"Well we wouldn't be able to use the paddles, the Mini Merry, The Shark Submerge, the tank or the motorcycle and the Gaon Cannon."

"Well how are we supposed to move then?" Chopper asked panicky, where he was responded by Franky releasing a hearty laugh.

"It's still a Sail Boat Chopper, it's not like we'd be stranded." Franky said still laughing at his furry friend's innocence. Chopper just blushed in embarrassment and walked away saying "Oh right."

"Hey Nami," Zoro called to the navigator, "How far are we from that island after that burst?" Nami checked her log pose to see that two of the arrows were pointing the same way while the other one was shooting to the left and shaking violently, warning that that way would be a dangerous path. "Well two of the arrows are going straight so that will be our fastest path, assuming that the weather or wind currents don't change." She left out the part about the third arrow knowing that Luffy would want to take the more dangerous route.

"What about the third arrow Nami?" Robin asked innocently. _Damn it!_ Nami thought "Well it's pointing a little to the left but its uh, kind of shaking a little bi-"

"YOSH, Franky hard turn to port!" Luffy yelled to the shipwright. It was then that Nami came over and punched Luffy hard on the head yelling, "YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THE MOST DANGEROUS WAY EVERY TIME!" Usopp popped up saying that he agreed with Nami, while Luffy was trying to lick the new bump on his head. "But those ways are always more fun," Luffy argued trying to get his friends to see it his way. Before Nami could argue Sanji came by and said, "You know Luffy, I'm sure that Hancock is going to have a feast prepared for us."

"Huh? Feast?" Luffy's attention had been firmly redirected to the sound of a good meal by Sanji. "Oh yeah," he said with an indifferent attitude, "I'm sure there'll be a mountain of food waiting for us on the island, but… well you know."

"What? Know what?" Luffy asked panicked at the sound of losing the feast he was just promised.

"Well Luffy if we take the longer way the food might be cold by the time we get there, and who knows, those Amazonians may decide that they want to eat everything before we get there," He turns around in order to look at Nami and throws her a smile and a wink, "Isn't that right Nami?"

"Oh, Uh Yeah-yes definitely you know how those Amazonian women love to eat, right Luf- wait where'd he go?" Sanji turned around only to see that Luffy was no longer behind him. The two looked around frantically wondering how they could have lost their captain from right under their noses. They then heard the sound of the sails being lowered; they turned around to see Luffy stretching to lower the remaining Mast.

"Oi Luffy," Franky called out, "What are you doing?"

"TO THE FEAST!" Luffy yells with a giant smile as he lowers the final mast. He then put his thumb to his mouth and said, "_Gear Third."_

"LUFFY DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Sanji called panicked, worried that he'd made a mistake in fooling Luffy with a feast. His protests were ignored as Luffy began blowing into his thumb in order to begin growing his body.

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Usopp yelled panicked grabbing onto the swing again with the strength to hold on for dear life. Everyone grabbed onto some part of the ship unable to guess what he was about to do. It was then that they heard Luffy yell, "_Gomu Gomu No Gigant Balloon!" _He then inhaled air to grow himself into his balloon form which when used with Gear Third allowed him to easily grow bigger than the entire boat. Franky realized what he was about to do and yelled, "Oi DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MY BOAT LUFFY!"

"Hold on everyone," Luffy said while still full of a lot of air, before any of his crew mates had the chance to object Luffy exhaled all the air he had taken in and blew it at the mast. All the air pushed on the mast blasted the Sunny almost as fast as the _Coup de' Burst _but without lifting it off of the water. The boat was easily sailing at 3 times its original sailing speed and the Straw Hats were making good time, which is until something came out in front of the ship. A Sea King that looked like a giant zebra with fins rose in front of the Sunny. Everyone but Zoro and Luffy were freaking out by the entrance of the giant sea monster. They were moving too fast for anyone to man the cannons and they couldn't turn the ship around in time. Just when they all thought they were about to crash they sailed right through (literally) the Sea King who, at the last second, had been cut in half by Zoro. A large chunk of the Sea King had fallen onto the ship which had surprised Luffy and caused him to release the rest of his air. When he fell back to the ground he was now the size of a young child. After landing he yelled in a high pitched voice

"Oi Sanji! Can you cook this? I'm hungry." He was then punched in the head by Nami, Sanji, Franky, Usopp and Zoro with them all yelling "YOU IDIOT!"

"What were you thinking?" Nami demanded. "You could have totaled the ship!" Franky scolded. "How can you be hungry?" Sanji yelled. "We could have died!" Usopp wept in between his sobs. Zorro didn't say anything out loud but to himself he thought the ride was pretty interesting, and it had brought them closer to their destination. "Oi Nami how much farther do we have to go now?" Zoro asked the navigator. Nami, still angry at Luffy, checked the log pose to see that all three of the arrows were now going straight with no shaking involved at all. "We should be close maybe an 8 hour trip if SOMEONE," she says while smashing Luffy in the head again, "doesn't try anymore ridiculous stunts.

"Owwwww Naaaamiii," the tiny Luffy wailed, "How are we gonna get to the feast in time then?" Nami walks past the crew in order to get to her room, on the way she smashes Sanji in the head muttering "it's your fricken fault," before she went into her room she turned around to address the crew.

"Listen everyone so long as we sail like _normal_ pirates we should be able to make it to the island in about 8 hours or so depending on the weather. I am going to my room to rest for a while if I find out that Luffy did another of his stunts I'LL KILL YOU ALL MY SELF!" and on that final note Nami left the deck and went into the women's dorm.

"Nami is scary when she is upset," Brook says with what the group believed was fear on his face. "Yup," Chopper, Usopp, Franky and mini Luffy nodded in agreement. For the next several hours everyone but Nami went back to their duties sailing the boat and keeping an eye on Luffy to keep him from doing something stupid. "Taking shifts" as Sanji called it. Sanji ended up cooking the hunk of Sea King for Luffy while Brook was playing Bink's Sake on the piano. While Franky was making sure the Sunny wasn't damaged by Luffy's balloon trick when he took a long look on the horizon.

"Oi Usopp,"

"Yeah Franky?"

"Hand me your binoculars for a second." Usopp tossed the binoculars to Franky who took a look again passed the horizon. He then called out to Luffy who came out with a mouthful of Sea King meat.

"Hey Luffy is that your friends symbol over there?" Franky asked while handing him the binoculars. Luffy took the binoculars and looked into the binoculars.

"I can't tell it's too far away," Franky took the binoculars from Luffy and turned them around.

"Try it now,"

"Yosh," Luffy now looks into the binoculars again and smiles and laughs in joy. "Hahaha, that's it! That's Hancock's roger over there!" Luffy was about to put his thumb in his mouth when Brook and Usopp jumped him. "No Luffy san you mustn't," Brook pleaded. "What, why?" Luffy asked innocently, "I have some Sea King juice on my thumb." By the time the crew was back in order Nami had come out of her room to help direct the ship into the islands dock. "Alright Luffy, is there anything we should know about these people?" Nami asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Nami?

"Well, you know is there anything different about them that might scare anyone?" Luffy thought for a moment and then thinking he knew what she meant says, "Well there aren't any men on their island and they like to pull on guys to see if they stretch."

"ACTIVATE THE _COUP DE' BURST_!" Sanji yells with that love struck look in his eye. Nami sighs and proceeds to get the ship into the dock, giving orders to Franky when need be. It took about 20 minutes to get the ship into the make shift harbor made by the Amazonians, it was of good quality and structure but Franky insisted it needed a "man's touch" to liven it up. As they set anchor and prepared the ship for landing a group of women from the Kuja tribe all armed with their snake bows. The bows were loaded but they were not aimed at the Straw Hats. The group of Women approached the Sunny obviously showing signs of nervousness and the willingness to open fire, from the front of the group a young blonde woman with a green snake on her back approached the bow of the sunny and looked up at the crew. When she spoke her voice was hard and composed as if she was a commanding officer over the crew. "This island is under the protection of the Kuja tribe of Amazon Lilly if you have no business here then I demand you leave immediately. The voice sounding familiar, Luffy looks up from the ship and stares at the woman who had addressed them. "Huh? Marguerite?" At hearing her name Marguerite looks up at Luffy and smiles to an excited grin.

"Luffy chin? Is that really you?" Luffy jumped off the ship to land in front of her where she laughed and gave him a hug, much to the jealousy of Sanji.

"We weren't expecting you for at least a day how did you get here so quickly?" she asked with delight in her voice.

"Our ship is just awesome," Luffy said with one of his trademark grins. He then yells to his crew to get off the boat so they can meet everyone. As soon as they were off the boat the other warriors had unstrung their snakes at the sight of Luffy being the intruder and proceeded to greeting him and the crew, mostly by pulling on all of the men's skin to see if they could stretch like Luffy. Nami and Robin were met by Marguerite's friends Sweat Pea and Aphelandra who lead them behind the mob of woman carrying and pulling the men. Sanji was love struck as he said "This place is almost as good as Fishman Island! Thaaank yoooou CAPTAAAAIIIIN," He yelled while the women continued to pull on him. Of the men in the crew they tended to avoid Franky and Usopp and many of them wanted to pet and carry Chopper, who was constantly saying, "Just because you think I'm adorable doesn't mean I like you, you bitch," with a goofy smile on his face. The women also recognized Brook as Soul Brook and paid him as much attention as they did Chopper, only worried slightly that he was a skeleton. As the group was being led to the center of the island Marguerite said, "Hebihime will be happy to know that you've arrived Luffy although the preparations for the feast may not be ready yet."

"AHHHHH FEAAAAST," Luffy said while drooling at the mouth followed by a growling in his stomach. Marguerite laughed at Luffy's simplicity and continued to lead them. They soon reached the center of the island that was meant to take place as the main area for the hospitalities. There was a group of tables with plates piled with food down the center of each table, a waterfall that led to a lake at the far left and what seemed to be an apartment complex(most likely for the Amazonians) to the far right. Down the middle passed the tables with food there was what seemed to be a giant throne architecture with a seat a large pillow, and a small laughable folding chair. Boa Hancock was seen in the middle seat with her snake Salome on the pillow next to her and Elder Nylon on the folding chair, obviously not happy about it. When Hancock first sees the group of warriors approaching the area she stands up ready to scold them for leaving their posts, but then she sees Luffy. She goes from angry Snake Empress, to love sick teenager in a matter of seconds, proven by her high pitched "LUFFY CHAN!" The three on the throne structure walk down to the group, Hancock muttering something to Nylon and nylon responded by yelling, "That's nyot a proposal!" As she goes to approach Luffy, Sanji comes between the two and looks at Hancock with that romantic tick in his eye. " My lady, your all-encompassing beauty is un-measureable by any means that we lower humans have, if only you would tell me my name so I may have some meaning to my insufficient life." He waited in silence for a few moments but when he didn't get a response he opened his eyes to see that Hancock had rushed to fawn over Luffy. "Ohh Luffy I'm so glad to see you it hasn't been the same since you left."

"It's good to see you to Hancock. Huh? Sanji what's wrong?" Sanji was in the corner sulking crying "The most beautiful woman on the island and she falls for Luffy," T-T

"Well Luffy, introduce me to your crew," Hancock insisted

"Right, well this is Franky (Hello beautiful), Robin (a pleasure to meet you), Zoro (yo), Usopp (habahabahaba), Brook and Nami (B: May I see your panties please. N: YOU DON'T ASK THAT TO AN EMPRESS!) and this is Chopper." Before Chopper could even greet Hancock she had an evil scowl and said, "who left this raccoon," kicked Chopper into the group of warriors, "IN MY PATH?" One of the warriors grabbed the struggling Chopper and said, "I apologize Hebihime I take responsibility for this raccoon." Chopper who was now angered by being called a raccoon yells, "I'M NOT A RACCOON IM A REINDEER!" Where he then turned into his heavy point sending the warrior on top of him flying away along with three others. Once the introductions had been made Hancock announced,

"I am very glad to see Luffy *in a hushed girly voice*my future husband*voice ended* and his crew here on the island may they relax and enjoy themselves in this safe haven for as long as they'd like." As soon as she finished her speech she turned to Luffy and said, in her shy girly voice, "Luffy, would you like me to show you around the island there are some great views here,"

"Sure," Luffy announced, "Just as soon as I've eaten. FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" and on that note he ran to the nearest table and began to stuff his face followed by Franky, Chopper and Brook. The Nami, Robin and Sanji went to the waterfall to go for a swim while Zoro and Usopp went to their rooms to get themselves situated. While Luffy and his group were shoveling there food down Brook stood up and released a belch. "This food settles so well in my stomach, oh but I have no stomach, YOHOOHOOHOO. There is only one thing that could make this meal better." He reaches under the table and pulls out his violin case he then takes out his violin and begins playing Bink's Sake. "Luffy your friend plays such excellent music," Hancock said with a flushed expression, "Would you like to dance?"

"Eh? Dance? Ok!" Luffy gets up and grabs Hancock up off her seat just as Brook starts singing the music. The warriors, who recognize it from when Luffy had sung it on Amazon Lily began singing along with Brook and the other Straw Hats at the table.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho! _

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho! _

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Binksuno Sake wo,todokeni yuku yo, Umikaze kimakase namimakase _

_Shio no mukou de yuhi wo sawagu Sora Nya wao kaku tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato tsumugi ni satay o DON to ichou utao funade no uta_

_Kinpa-ginpa mo, shibuki ni kaete Oretachi yuku so, umi no kagiri_

All of the people at the center were dancing and singing and having a great time, even Hancock had a big grin while watching a dancing and singing Luffy. The Crew hadn't had such a relaxing time together in who knows how long. They were on the island for a good few days, just relaxing enjoying everyone's company and swapping stories about their separation for the past 2 years, it was agreed that Sanji had the roughest time in Kamabakka Kingdom. Everyone was having a fun time but Luffy found it strange that Hancock was always within arm's reach of him and that her face was constantly flushed. Worried that she might be sick he asks Chopper to examine her.

"Luffy I don't think that's a good idea, I don't wanna get kicked again."

"It'll be fine Chopper just be your big point thing and check her up." Chopper sighed and reluctantly agreed to give Hancock a checkup. Luffy then brought Chopper to Hancock who was reluctant to let the reindeer/man hybrid to inspect her, but agreed if it would make Luffy happy. Chopper began examining Hancock checking her pulse, blood pressure and so on to see if there was any negative effect with her. After a few minutes of prodding Chopper thanks her for her cooperation and drags Luffy aside to speak with him.

"Luffy I can't tell that there's anything medically wrong with her but she seems to have a version of Sanji's problem for when he sees a woman." Luffy determined to find out what was wrong with Hancock goes off to find Sanji. He finds him at the waterfall still with Nami, Robin and a number of the warriors swimming and diving into the water.

"WAIT FOR ME NAMI-SAAAAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN," He's about to jump into the lake when Luffy and Chopper approach and stop him.

"Luffy do you mind? There's a lake full of beautiful women waiting for me and I don't want to keep them waiting." Chopper explains the situation concerning Hancock to Sanji and threw out the whole time Sanji is trying very hard not to laugh.

"This is nothing to laugh about Sanji we can't figure out what's wrong with her!" Chopper said with concern for his new patient.

"Relax Chopper," Sanji said getting a hold on himself. "I know exactly what's wrong with Hancock, and I'll tell Luffy what he needs to do."

"What can I do to help Sanji?" Chopper asked anxiously only to be answered by a shaking of Sanji's head. "Nope, only Luffy can do this Chopper. But don't worry I'll help him, you just go get some cotton candy." A little disappointed that he couldn't help any further Chopper nodded and headed back to the tables with the food. Luffy turned to Sanji and asked, "Alright what is it I have to do to make Hancock feel better?"

"It's actually very simple," Sanji explained to Luffy. "You only need to do one thing."

"Eh really? What is it?" Luffy asked anxious to help Hancock.

"All you have to do is put your hands on her shoulders…."

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Pull her in close to you and…"

"AND WHAT?"

"….. and kiss her,"

Luffy was about to say something else entirely when he heard Sanji say kiss her. He was obviously confused and repeated what Sanji had just said to him.

"Eh, kiss her?

"That's all it'll take, she should feel better after that," Sanji replied taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette.

"But what's kissing her going to do Sanji?" Luffy asked Genuinely confused.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND STUPID?" Sanji yells at Luffy "HAVE YOU NEVER HAD A GIRL FRIEND BEFORE?"

"WHEN WOULD I EVER HAVE TIME FOR A GIRL FRIEND YOU BASTARD? I GREW UP IN THE MOUNTAINS MOST OF MY LIFE!" Sanji stopped surprised at what he'd just heard.

"So wait no one's ever taught you about what to do when you like a girl? Or if they like you?" Luffy thought for a minute and then finally nodded, "Well there was this one time when I caught Shanks and Makino at the bar."

FLASHBACK

_Approximately 12 years ago after Luffy had just eaten the Gum Gum fruit he had been waiting at the bar for Makino, which seemed to last forever, to serve him some food. Finally following the dark thoughts of his stomach, Luffy walked under the bar and headed to the food storage closet behind the office. As he opened the door he noticed that two figures were inside the closet. Unsure of who they were Luffy turned on the light to see that Shanks was making out with Makino on top of an unopened crate of fruit. Luffy didn't want to interrupt the two but he was getting more and more hungry waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing, when suddenly Luffy's stomach growled louder than any sea king in the world. This resulted in Shanks and Makino to look up from what they were doing and yell at him._

"_LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" Shanks yelled at the young Luffy. Luffy got angry at Shanks yelling at him and responded "TRYING TO GET SOME FRUIT YOU JERK I'M HUNGRY!_

"_DON'T YOU KNOCK BEFORE OPENING A DOOR?"_

"_WHO KNOCKS ON A CLOSET DOOR?" 20 minutes later Shanks had sat Luffy down trying to think of a good way to explain to him what he had just observed._

"_Listen Luffy, about what you just saw between me and Makino, It's not what you think."_

"_Eh, you and Makino weren't making out then?"_

_Shanks laughed at his young friend's blunt analysis, "No I guess we definitely were Luffy, but listen Makino and I both like each other very much so it's ok."_

"_Are you two gonna get married now?" Shanks choked on his sake and had to clear his throat a few times before he could answer, "What would make you think that Luffy?"_

"_Grandad Garp told me that if I ever put my hands on a woman like you just did I'd have to marry her, is that wrong?"_

"_Well, no Luffy it's not wrong," Shanks replied trying not to ruin what his grandfather had told him. "But Makino and I love each other and that's why it was ok for us to do that." Luffy looked at the pile of fruit Makino had brought him earlier and started to look a little sad._

"_Hey Shanks,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Do you think I could ever find love like you and Makino?" Shanks sat up a little straighter,_

"_What brought this up Luffy?"_

"_I don't know; guess it would just be nice to have someone who loves you huh?" Luffy answered with a goofy grin on his face. Whether or not he forced the smile or not Shanks couldn't tell so he smiled and rubbed his youngest friends head, "I'm sure you will one day Luffy, I'm sure you will."_

_ End Flashback_

"How did that teach you anything about if you loved a girl Luffy?" Sanji asked surprised by the story of his Captains youth. "All I know is it's supposed to be what I'm supposed to do." Luffy turned to Sanji looking, surprising as it may seem, a little scared.

"Am I supposed to do that with Hancock?" Sanji took another long draft from his cigarette before flicking it away. He then answered, "Well if you care about her eventually, but do you care for her?" Luffy didn't answer Sanji's question but he saw Luffy's cheeks blush slightly so he could tell that he did.

"Well Luffy it's obvious that Hancock does like you, and I think it's safe to say that you like her?" When Luffy didn't say he was wrong Sanji stood up and held his hand down for his Captain, "The only reasonable thing to do would be to get you two together then and I'll help you." Luffy looked up at Sanji and took his hand to hoist himself up.

"Do you think you could do that Sanji?"

"Hey what kind of Nakama could I be if I couldn't help get my Captain the girl, now listen this is all you have to do…."

"Were doing WHAT?" Usopp demanded surprisingly at what Sanji had suggested to him and the other men of the crew. "Luffys in love? WITH A WOMAN?"

"Were all as surprised as you are Usopp but yell any louder and the whole island will know what we're up to," Zoro rebutted. Sanji had called him Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook after talking to Luffy about Hancock. For once Zoro was willing to work under the shitty chef if it meant Luffy could be happy. "What's your plan shitty cook?" he asked with his usual cockiness. Sanji nodded in thanks for giving him the lead on this and turned to the other men in the meeting. "Alright, here's the deal; I told Luffy to invite Hancock to a special evening dinner in two days, it's up to us to insure that nothing goes wrong and everything goes right for him on that night." The others nodded in agreement. Franky then raised his hand and asked, "So Oi, what's the plan here just a dinner? There isn't much the rest of us can help with there Sanji, you're the only one who can cook." Sanji walked passed Franky for a moment and lit a cigarette. After taking a long draft he exhaled and said, "We need to create the greatest romantic atmosphere that has ever been created by a man."

"What are we going to do?" Chopper asked ready to do what was needed.

"Here's my idea," Sanji started. "We're all going to have to do our part in order to make this work out. Brook, you're going to handle the romantic music during the dinner (It would be my honor Sanji kun), Franky I need you and Usopp to make anything that could be used to make the outside more romantic, whether it's a fog machine, a rainbow maker or a sunset enhancer I don't care just get something done (U: I'm not a miracle worker Sanji what am I supposed to make? F: You got it Sanji it'll be SUUUPER!), Zoro go find some flowers in the forest I saw some big ones surrounded by some giant animals; try not to get killed you shitty marimo (don't push your luck), and Chopper I need you to find some of the prettiest animals you can find in the forest convince them to fly or swim in front of them to get them to enjoy themselves (got it!).

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GET PUR CAPTAIN LAID!"

*Everyone else* "YOSH"

2 days later

Two Days after Sanji and the others began to create the perfect environment Sanji told Luffy it was time to ask Hancock out for the dinner.

"Make sure to tell her to meet you at sunset in 1 hour Luffy its very important,"

"Sanji I'm not sure about this, what if it goes wrong?" Luffy asked, it was the first time Sanji had ever seen him scared about anything.

"Trust your Nakama Luffy, we won't let anything spoil this night for you, trust us." Luffy nodded and proceeded to find Hancock. He only had to search for a few minutes he found Hancock playing a game of chess with her sister Sandersonia. It was unclear to Luffy whether Hancock was winning or not but he walked up to the two sisters hoping that they wouldn't notice him. As if reading his mind Hancock turned around and blushed the minute she saw Luffy. "LUUFFY CHAN," she waved for him to approach her. Luffy swallowed and approached Hancock. _Well this is it,_ Luffy thought before he said to Hancock, "Er hello, lovely evening isn't it?" Hancock, suspecting something was wrong stood up and put her hands on Luffy's shoulders. "Is something wrong Luffy? You don't look well,"

"Uh N-no I'm fine, I was just wondering *Swallows* uhhh, If you weren't busy tonight." Hancock didn't know what was going on but she began to blush just at Luffy inquireing about her day.

"No I'm not busy why do you ask?" Luffy took a deep breath and tried to say what he came to ask smoothly like Sanji taught him but he ended up yelling "WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE DINNER ALONE WITH ME IN AN HOUR?" Realizing that he had shouted he covered his mouth with both hands and began to blush. Hancock just stood there wide eyed as her face began to blush an even deeper shade of red than Luffy. _Did he just ask me out on a date?_ Hancock thought unable to move, _surely this is a wedding proposal, even that old hag Nylon can't deny it._ Luffy stared at the blushing Empress and took her display as being overly embarrassed.

"Right I uh- understand, I shouldn't have asked I'll just see you later….. Hancock." As Luffy turned to leave Hancock snapped back into reality and called out, "No WAIT, I'd love to have dinner with you I was just surprised that you asked." Luffy froze dead in his tracks and began to sweat profusely. He took a deep breath and turned around with one of his trademark grins and said, "That's GREAT I'll meet you here in an hour then, uhh BYE" he gave Hancock directions to the dates location and ran off before she could say another word. Luffy ran into his room to be met by Zoro and Brook.

"How'd it go?" Zoro asked a hint of worry in his one eye. Luffy told them what had happened and Brook let put a hearty "YOHOOHOOHOO, The first part of our plan is a success Luffy san, now we have to get you ready for tonight."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this guys, I'm- I'm worried I'm gonna do the wrong thing and she'll turn me to stone, or throw me in the ocean or make me go without dinner GYAAAAAAAH this'll never work! Let's just Load the Sunny and run,"

"Since when did Straw Hat Luffy become a coward," Zoro accused his captain.

"THE SAME TIME A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN COULD POSSIBLY HAVE ME KILLED!" Luffy countered

"Touché"

"Luffy san," Brook said in his calming voice, "There is no reason to worry I will be by you at all times playing my music for you two, if it seems like things are getting bad I will intervene ok?" Luffy was to panicked to answer but he gave Brook a nod which he answered with a clap and a rub of his hands, "Good, now let's find you something suitable to wear tonight."

1 hour later at the dates location

Brook had had Luffy put on a fancy suit attire and jacket from his day of the Rumbar Pirates seeing how they were the only fancy clothes any of the men had between them all. Although Brook is a good 2 feet taller than Luffy he had to roll up the sleeves on the jacket and pants, which was fine by Luffy. He forgoes offering a top hat to Luffy knowing that he'd insist on wearing his Straw Hat. Luffy was visibly nervous as he sat down waiting for Hancock he looked up at his skeleton friend and said, "I'm scared shitless here Brook, what should I do?" Brook just chuckled at his Captain while he tuned his violin for the evening's performance.

"Just be yourself Luffy san, it's obvious that Ms Boa Hancock already has feelings for you, just enjoy each other's company and let my music take you away." Luffy visibly calmed down and said, "Thanks Brook, I owe you and the other guy's big time." Brook opened his head and pulled out one of the tone dials he had stored in there. The one with his final song with his brothers would remain untouched until he could deliver the music to Laboon, but this particular dial had music that he had prepared on several different instruments for this night's entertainment.

(NOTE: I found a great song I thought would go great with this scene so listen to it as you read the next part if you'd like or not, it's up to you here's the link watch?v=5reLtqske5A)

Brook could see Hancock before Luffy could, he started up the tone dial that began to play beautiful music, but before he began his violin he bent down to Luffy's ear and whispered, "And if this night goes well, remember to ask her if you may see her panties." He managed to avoid Luffy's swing and began to play the violin immediately after. His violin combined with the music coming from the dial sounded like an orchestra all on his own. Luffy stood up when he finally saw Hancock coming and was awed in what she had worn to the dinner. She was wearing a jet black satin dress that had a long slit down her legs showing him how they looked, the dress was low cut and Luffy didn't know if he'd be able to sit down any time soon. As she approached the table she gave Luffy a small smile, blushing only slightly, and proceeded to take her seat. Luffy, remembering the quick lessons Brook had drilled into him got up and pulled the chair out for Hancock. "What a gentleman," she exclaimed, much smoother then Luffy felt. He took his seat and said, "Hancock you look amazing!" Hancock blushed much more heavily and put her hands in her lap. "Oh Luffy chan thank you!" the two were served dinner by Sanji who when taking a look at Hancock thought, _I'm the one who did all the planning and he gets the Pirate Empress. What a Nakama will do for his Captain. _He first served the appetizers throwing a quick wink to Luffy which he took with a nod. Luffy did his best not to shovel down his food as he's accustomed to but tried to put on a good show and ate, reluctantly, with his eating utensils. As they progressed through their meal they began to talk more easily and without the worry of embarrassing themselves. When the Meal was over they got up for a walk down a path that Zoro had carved for them the previous day. As they walked down the path they saw the most beautiful flowers either had ever seen.

"I never even knew this path existed Luffy chan how did you find it?"

"Oh you know, I had a hunch." They continued down the path which circled back to where they started where a bench was 'conveniently' placed so the two could sit and stare out at the ocean and enjoy the sunset. Brook was still playing the violin admiring how well his Captain was doing when he saw the group of birds Chopper had convinced to fly around the two, Chopper had warned the birds not to fly to close to the woman or else they may be kicked out of the sky by her, so they flew a relatively safe distance away. Soon Usopp and Franky from the deck of the Sunny, began to launch fireworks to entertain the young couple. As Luffy and Hancock were watching the sunset Luffy noticed that Hancock was shivering slightly.

"Eh are you ok Hancock?" Hancock turned and smiled at Luffy and replied, "I'm alright, just a little cold is all." Mustering his courage Luffy wrapped his arm around Hancock in the attempts to keep her warm. Hancock blushed the moment Luffy had put his arm around her and lied on his chest as he held her to her. The sun finally set as the two still looked out towards the ocean.

"Thank you Luffy." Hancock said still lying on Luffy.

"For what?" She turned so that she would look up at him while still having him hold her.

"For sharing this wonderful night with me," Luffy stared at the beautiful woman who was lying and looking up at him and tried to decide what to do. _Come on just as Sanji said pull her in and… kiss her._ Luffy closed his eyes and bent down towards Hancock. Hancock just stared at a moment blushing heavily _is he truly going to kiss me, are my dreams to come true?_ She to closed her eyes and raised her head moving towards Luffy's face to kiss him as the two neared Luffy felt a sensation shoot through his body, (Stop the music now) the Haki that formed his sixth sense was warning him of an oncoming attack. Forgoing the kiss Luffy grabs a now surprised Hancock and jumps out if the way making sure that she lands on top of him. Her heart is beating heavily unsure of what is going on, "Luffy why did yo-" Out of nowhere a net captured the bench they were previously sitting in and emitted an electrical shock was administered to the bench.

"I felt the net coming at us using Haki. It would have gotten us if we hadn't moved." Luffy helped her get up as the they went to examine the net. "Luffy this net… it's made with Kairoseki!"

"EHH how can you be sure?" Luffy asked startled. Hancock took Luffy's hand and put it close to the deployed net, he could slowly feel his power draining away.

"Right…. I got it." Luffy stretched out his arm in order to get a better look at the island and the ocean surrounding them. Straining his eyes he tried to see where the net had come from, but he couldn't tell. But he could feel that whoever it was, was very close by. Luffy became angry at the thought of someone on the island that wanted to bring harm to him and his friends. It was then that he heard a scream coming from the village where most of the warriors were at. Hancock heard the shriek to and her composure became cold and hostile.

"Someone's attacking the island Luffy,"

"Your right," he said getting angrier by the moment. He was about to throw whoever it was that invaded the island into the ocean and feed them to the Sea Kings. His date was over.

The island was being invaded.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uproar in Paradise

The scream that Luffy and Hancock heard wasn't the last. Soon they heard a number of shrieks, many in fear and some and rage, being released into the open air. Brook ran up to Luffy and Hancock, worry shown on his skull face.

"Luffy san are you alright"? Brook asked, he had put his violin down somewhere and was now clutching the cane that concealed his sword: Soul Solid. Luffy turned to face him and gave him a nod. "Yosh, we're ok." Brook nodded with relief, but he knew that there wasn't any time to relax.

"We need to defend the village, someone, or something, are attacking my people. I WILL NOT Stand for it." Hancock said with the authority of the Schichibukai. Luffy nodded at Hancock with a determined look on his face. "Don't worry, whoever is doing this won't get away with it, let's go!" The trio began heading back to the center of the island. Without stopping Hancock yelled out, "_Salome," _and out of the trees her snake appeared from the trees to her side. While there running a forth voice was heard out of nowhere.

"Oi Brook is you there?" Brook opened up the compartment of his skull and took out a baby den den mushi. "I'm right here Franky, we have a problem."

"I'll say we have a problem! There's a fleet of ships coming from the south side of the island!" Luffy grabbed the snail phone from Brook and said, "Franky it's me, I just tried to look for ships and I didn't see anything how do you know?"

"I had a radar put into the Sunny after you called Big Mom up, it's enough to show a ship within a league away, I assumed we'd need a better look out then Usopp if they decided to attack." Usopp's complaints could be heard on the other end but they were ignored by Hancock who grabbed the snail from Luffy. "Exactly how many ships are there?" she asked not taking her focus off of the situation at hand.

"There's 13 ships heading toward the island and three that are already landed." Luffy took the snail back from Hancock and said, "Franky do what you can to take out those other ships and we'll take on any that you miss."

"_tsk_ You're going to get pretty bored then Captain," Franky boasted with confidence, "You get those bastards already on the island, Usopp and I will handle things here."

"Yosh! Warn everyone else what's going on to," Luffy then took in a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs, " EVERYONE, FIIIIIIIGHT!"

On The Thousand Sunny

Franky hung up the den den mushi and then sent a message through the main mushi that could be heard throughout the island. "**ATTENTION KUJA PIRATES AND STRAW HATS, THE ISLAND IS UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT THE ISLAND IS UNDER ATTACK! **Usopp gave Franky a worried stare. "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell the enemy who we are?"

"Oi, oi I figure if they know there fighting US, it might kill their morale you know?"

"Yeah I got it! So what's the plan?" Franky stared out to the open sea unable to see any of the oncoming ships. "The first thing we have to do," he started. "Is finding out where they are, we can't see their ships off of the radar." The two thought for a few moments when Usopp jumped excitedly. "I have JUST the thing he boasted," rummaging through his bags of seeds. After finally finding the right one he turns to Franky and asks, "Where's the bulk of the ships?" Franky checks the radar on the Sunny's Wheel and says, " There all about a league away from the island!" Usopp took out his Black Kabuto and aimed it precisely at where Franky had distinguished. "_Midori Boshi (Pop Greens): Octo-plant!" _As Usopp fired the seed it landed in the water and instantly grew into a large plant. The plant had a large circular dome, much like an octopus's, for a trunk, with small leaves resembling hair on the top. There were crevices on the side of the trunk going all around it. "What's supposed to happen Usopp?" Franky asked surprised at the seemingly useless plant.

"Just give it a second," Usopp assured him. Sure enough a dark green substance had shot out of the crevices on the plant and coated 5 ships that were previously unseen. "HAHA SUUUPER, way to go Usopp now we can fire at the ships!" Franky said excitedly, while rushing to turn the ship so they can fire the cannons, but before he could move the ship Usopp stopped him with a smile and said, "Just watch". The ships that were coated by the Octo-plant were suddenly attacked by what seemed to be the roots of the tree; and while those ships were being taken down 2 more ships were being coated by the dark green substance. Franky stared in shock at the destruction that was taking place to the enemy ships. "Usopp what the hell is that thing?" Usopp Laughed in pride and said, "I call it the Octo-plant! The tree has nutrients in it that many animals find delicious, unfortunately the plant needs those nutrients to grow and survive. So it coats anything that approaches it in sap and attacks it with its roots to defend itself," Usopp boasted, obviously proud that his plan had worked. Cannon shots being fired from the enemy ships could be heard but there was no hope for them. "HAHAHAHA SUUUUUUPER!" Franky cheered in his signature pose. Usopp however, stared out at the ships being destroyed and frowned. "What's the matter?" Franky asked, "Your plan worked perfectly!"

"Didn't you say there were 13 ships? I only count 7 being destroyed."

"Huh? Won't your plant thing just take them down?" Usopp shook his head and said, "If the plant doesn't coat it in sap then it won't be able to find and attack whatever's approaching it." Franky frowned and looked out at the battle between the plant and the ships.

"So where are they then? He asked.

At the center of the island

The battle going on in the center of the village took everyone by surprise. Somehow the ships managed to pass the surveillance of the Amazonian's guard and managed to get three crews of fighters onto the island. It was fortunate that all of the Kuja were armed with their snakes and arrows otherwise they wouldn't of stood a chance. Meanwhile the remaining Straw Hat Crew: Nami, Robin, Sanji, Chopper and Zoro were doing their best to try to turn the tide of the battle in their favor. Unfortunately their opponents were very skilled, and many of them were skilled enough to make Zoro pause for a moment. They were all armed with swords while some held rocket launchers that shot Kairoseki nets. The Kuja warriors were relentless in their attacks not missing an enemy and causing big damage with their haki infused arrows. Unfortunately they were vastly outnumbered and had to struggle to keep fighting. The Straw Hats decided they needed to split up and take the battle to the enemy, so the crew split into groups: Nami and Sanji took the defensive, taking out any soldier that tried to pass them with lightning bolts or a flurry of kicks. Robin and Chopper (currently in Horn Point) headed to where the enemy ships had docked in hopes to cut off their flow of soldiers while Zoro headed straight for the bulk of the battle by himself to help slim the already vast crowd of enemies with the Amazonians.

Nami and Sanji

The two pirates were fighting an onslaught of warriors who were trying desperately to get into the island's center. There were only a small portion of the pirates with them and that was because they were preparing to go to bed. Many of them were in their night clothes and had rushed into the battle once the island had been invaded. Sanji was distracted slightly but knew that now was not the time for flirting. Nami utilized her Thunder Bolt Temp by taking out large groups of the enemy at a time; any that either survived or avoided her attacks were dealt with by Sanji. The fighting was nonstop however and both struggled to keep up with the pace.

"These shitty fighters are relentless; I don't see an end to them." Sanji said bitterly while flambéing a group of attackers. Nami swatted at a particularly persistent fighter when she yelled, "How many more can there be?" Suddenly Sanji jumped in front of Nami and kicked away what seemed to be a large boulder. Shocked at the attack Nami looked to see a large man wearing a sleeveless vest. By moving his hands large boulders would follow the movements being made by the large warrior. He threw the boulders effortlessly with little problem, which Sanji deflected with minor difficulty. "I think he's a Devil user, Iwa Iwa (rock rock) or something," Sanji stated. The warrior responded by sending a fist shaped rock at Sanji. Sanji kicked at the rock only barely being able to knock it aside, when he landed he realized that the rock had caused more damage than he had thought. He clutched at his leg in obvious pain. Nami turned at the sound of Sanji's pain and rushed to him. "Sanji are you ok?" She asked worriedly. "tchhk Whatever he did to that last shot it hurt more than the regular boulders, he must be able to manipulate the stone."

"Very good Black Leg," The rock warrior declared, "I'm able to manipulate and control the earth to do my bidding." Which he soon replied by throwing rock spikes at the two from the ground. Sanji responded quickly picking up Nami and sky walked over the attack when he landed he saw another onslaught of fists and spikes being thrown at him. "Alright fine that's how you want to play it?" Sanji challenged his right leg began to turn itself on fire prepping for his next attack. He then uses his skywalk to get above the oncoming attacks, "_Diable Jambe: Frying Pan_!" With extreme precision he was able to either destroy or redirect each of the enemies attacks. Then without a pause he launches his still lit foot at his enemy yelling," _Flambage Shot_!" As he made contact a large dust storm appeared forming a cloud around the two fighters. Sanji leaped out of the cloud not showing any form of extra damage. As he was about to boast about his clean one shot kill the smoke cleared to show that the fighter hadn't moved from the spot Sanji had hit him, but now he had armor all around him made of stone.

"WHEN DID THE BASTARD GET THAT?" Sanji bellowed. Nami, taking the next attack, took her Clima-Tact and had prepared a thunder cloud above their enemies head. Before he had time to comment Nami had activated her attack yelling, "_Thunder Bolt Tempo!"_ dropping a large blast of thunder down on the enemy. The enemy simply stuck out his arm over his head and a barrier of rock intercepted the bolt of lightning. "W-what is he?" Nami asked frightened that her usually powerful attack had no effect on the opponent. The warrior stared for a few moments at Sanji and Nami as if trying to decide on something, finally a group of soldiers came up with Kairoseki cannons when he said, "Take the girl," Nami was frozen in shock while the other soldiers shot the Kairoseki nets at her. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Sanji bellowed intercepting the nets. "_Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!" _Sanji was able to deflect the nets but was then hit multiple times by spike rocks being thrown at him all of them hit and he fell limply to the ground. At seeing her teammate fall Nami rushes to Sanji in fear and panic.

"Sanji! Sanji are you ok? Come on Sanji wake up!" Nami tried to get Sanji to move but all he could do was lie their coughing up blood. "shitty…. Rock man," Sanji was finally able to say. Still unable to move he tried to urge Nami to run. "He's….. coming after you. *coughed blood* RUN NAMI!"

"I'm not leaving you here Sanji come on!" Nami assured. Sanji then had a look of panic come across his face but was unable to say anything. Nami turned around and screamed, seeing the stone warrior reach down to grab her. "NOOOOO!"

"_Snake Collision!"_ A large snake's tail out of nowhere slammed itself into the stone warrior. Caught off guard he was smashed into the ground when another large tail grabbed him.

"_Snake Slam!" _He was then thrown into an onslaught of trees smashing many as he was hurtling from the attack. Nami turned around to see two giant snake women behind her. She was about to scream when she realized that they were Hancock's sisters: Marigold and Sandersonia. "Leave him to us," Marigold stated, "Take your friend and get out of here," Before Nami could leave an onslaught of spiked rocks were on their way towards the snake sisters. They both easily defended against it using their Busoshoku Haki. The man then appeared from a hole in the ground and punched Sandersonia in the head. It did minimal damage and was quickly responded by Marigold spitting venom at him. Nami put Sanji's arm around her shoulder and heaved him up trying to get him and herself away from this warrior. She was running when something grabbed her ankle causing her to trip and drop Sanji. She looked back and saw that it was a rock hand that had held her in place, against all her struggles she was unable to break free. Though it didn't seem like she needed to, the two snake sisters were making easy work of the stone warrior who couldn't land a solid hit. It was then that Marigold and Sandersonia used their finishing moves on him.

""_Snake-Hair Possession: Flame Snake God!_" Marigold yelled igniting fire all around her body.

"_Snake-Hair Possession: Eight Branch Giant Snake!" _ shrieked Sandersonia, her hair turning into individual snakes for fighting. Soon the warrior was flanked on all sides hit by each attack. Nami smiled as she thought the fighter beaten and yelled, "Way to go you guys you did it!" It was then that she saw that he was still standing. The stone armor couldn't take the damage from the attacks so left the man bruised and scarred, but still standing. Sensing their opponent was stronger than they had guessed the sisters prepared for their next attack. The stone warrior then took a small vial out from his inner vest pocket. He removed the cork and stared at the sisters menacingly.

"It's time we end this," He said and chugged the vials contents.

Robin and Chopper

The two raced onwards to takedown any of the soldiers that got in the way. Chopper was currently in his walk point with Robin riding atop in the attempts to destroy the ships that landed before they managed to provide reinforcements. As they were running they heard the sounds of ships being destroyed, Chopper turned towards the sound to see Usopp's plant crushing the ship.

"W-what is that thing? Chopper asked terrified. Robin patted his back assuring and said, "Whatever it is it's making our job easier, let's go."

"Right," Chopper said regaining his confidence. As Chopper ran they came upon a small group of enemies in which Robin quickly dissipated without Chopper needing to slow down. As they proceeded they saw that there were three ships docked on the island there were a group of soldiers there standing guard and at the site of them ordered for the attack. Robin jumped off of Chopper who ran right into the middle of the soldiers. A large amount of soldiers then jumped on chopper forcing him to the ground. The soldiers were then sent flying when he transformed into his Heavy Point, where he then began throwing away the soldiers and knocking them out with a heavy punch. A group of the soldiers were coming after Robin, Robin then had her arms grab each of the shoulders arms and legs causing them to break and topple over. While she was still handling her soldiers group Chopper had just thrown the last of his into the ocean. He then proceeded to destroy the ships when he heard a high pitched voice come from the trees behind him.

"HOHOHOHO Looks like the reindeer is stronger than we thought!" Chopper turned around to see an Orangutan/man hybrid, dressed in a very well made suit, hanging from the tree directly behind him. Chopper stared at the man and said, "You're a zoan type to?"

"Oh yes, very good!" He said while clapping his feet together, "In fact I've been known to be called the stro-"

"If your another Zoan than I have nothing to worry about," Chopper interrupted confidently.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" The Orangutan zoan demanded. "Yes, in the way" Chopper replied. Before the enemy zoan fighter could say something else Chopper grabbed the boat nearest to him and tore a large chunk out of it and held it over his head

"W-Wait a minute now!" The enemy panicked as Chopper threw the chunk of boat as his opponent. As the boat made its way towards the enemy he was just barely able to avoid it by falling from the tree. "Haven't you ever learned not to interrupt someone while there talking?" the man asked? "It's just plain ru-"whatever he was about to say was interrupted by another chunk of boat hitting him and sending him to the ground with the piece of boat on top of him. "Good job Chopper," Robin said while walking towards the ship wreckage. Chopper smiled and said, "If he didn't talk so much he would have been a tougher opponent." He then reverted back to his normal form as he approached Robin. Suddenly the enemy zoan smashed through the ships wreckage and jumped behind Robin. Then he used the extremely jointed arms and legs of his Orangutan form to lock Robin's arms and legs behind her back, preventing her from moving or using her devils powers and forcing her to the ground. "HOHOHOHO never talk badly about an opponent especially when he's the strongest zoan in the world!"

"LET HER GO!" demanded Chopper now furious that his enemy had his hands on his friend. The enemy zoan just laughed, or grunted seeing how he was an ape, and said, "Oh I'm not sure I want to do that she's such a lovely creature. I think I'll keep her." At that he bent down and licked Robin on the cheek. Chopper now infuriated ran at the enemy turning into his horn point mid stride in hopes to reclaim Robin. The orangutan jumped out of the way and landed in a tree holding a still struggling Robin with one hand. "Ohh well you're a talented zoan to! This will make this fight so much more fun," He took a vial out of his pocket and uncorked it, he downed the bottle and his body began to change. He dropped Robin on the branch next to him as his body began to go through some kind of change, as he transformed he reverted back into his human form, a tall 6 foot man with jet black hair, as his transformations continued he was turning black and growing more legs, after a few moments he had turned into a Spider/man hybrid. He now had eight spider like legs coming from his back, with broad shoulders a black exo-skeleton of a spider for his back while still maintaining his regular arms and legs. Robin tried to get down from the tree but was quickly grabbed by the now spider zoan user.

"Wouldn't want you to get away now my pretty," he said now vehemently.

"What kind of monster are you?" Robin asked fear and worry in her voice.

"Well I was going to introduce myself before your rude friend interrupted me. My name is Edward Blanch, the strongest zoan user in the world." Chopper now somewhat scared by the man's second animal transformation called out, "How can you have two animal transformations? It's impossible!"

"Ahhh it's not impossible, but only I can do it!" Edward boasted triumphantly, "But that's all I'm willing to tell you." He switched Robin to his regular hands while his spider legs were grazing all around her body. "I'll make you a deal, Chopper was it? I'll allow you to live if you let me take your friend willingly here." As he said it you could hear the note of sensual desire in his voice. Chopper didn't understand what was going on but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not letting you take my Nakama!" Chopper declared. Edward just sighed and responded, "Very well then, I'll just have to take her then!" With an evil laugh he stuck his spider like jaws into Robin's neck, much to Choppers shock and horror. Robin's eyes went wide from the initial bite but then started to droop as if she had been drugged.

"Chopper…..,"she was barely able to mutter before passing out, "…. Help,"

"ROBIN!" after she had passed out Edward began coating her in a thick web all around her body. As soon as her head was the only thing remaining out of the cocoon like rapture he stuck her to the tree he had been standing on. "There," Edward said nonchalantly, now I can fight without worry of you harming my pet." Chopper roared in anger and charged at the tree Edward was in. Before Chopper reached the tree Edward jumped down from the tree and landed between Chopper's horns. Chopper stopped and tried to grab at the spider but was poked in the eyes by two of his spider legs and missed as he jumped back into the trees.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO you have no chance of catching up with me! I'm much more agile then your bulky forms.

"_Jump Point!"_ Chopper jumped into the same tree as a now terrified Edward,

"How did you?" he stuttered before changing into his orangutan form again and swinging on the trees to get away. Chopper was right on his tail leaping from tree to tree in chase of his friends capturer. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Chopper bellowed in a rage, as he was about to turn a corner he was kicked in the face forcing him to the ground. When he hit the ground Edward was coming down now back in his spider form, all eight legs ready to drill into him. Chopper had just enough time to revert to his brain point before all 8 spider legs impaled where he would have been. As he escaped from Edward's attack Edwards legs were stuck in the ground. "Oh shit," Edward said as he was unable to pull out of the ground when he turned to look at Chopper he had changed into his Heavy Point already landing a punch square in his chest. As he flew into the trees Chopper made to give chase when he felt his leg get stuck. He looked down to see his leg had been ensnared in Edwards webbing. Edward then came down and taunted Chopper, "Well you have quite punch there my little friend to bad I still have your friend!" Enraged Chopper throws another punch at Edward who avoids it and uses his web to attach Choppers arm to a series of trees. Edward then uses Chopper's back to swing behind him, when Chopper swings his other arm to keep him away, that arm gets entangled. Now Edward began to trap Chopper in a more complex web system that prevented him from being able to move let alone fight. As soon as Chopper was completely ensnared Edward had reverted back to his human form began to laugh as he turned to the now struggling Chopper.

"Well I must admit, that was one of the more fun fights I've had with another zoan, what's your secret?" Chopper unable to release his anger replies, "I'll say mine if you say yours," This causes Edward to laugh hysterically. "Well that's a fair answer but not knowing is half the fun isn't it?" Chopper continued to struggle to no avail much to the enjoyment of Edward who watched Chopper with fascination. "I'll tell you what Chopper I'll tell you how I'm able to transform." He walks beside Chopper and points out to the ocean directly in front of them.

"Somewhere out in the sea there is a secret base, so secret the world government doesn't even know about it. In this facility thousands of scientists have been studying Devil Fruit users. Some willing, like myself, and some who we don't give any choice to in the matter." He took out another vial from his pocket and showed it to Chopper. "Your right that you can only have one devil fruit power but one of our scientists discovered a way to make a zoan type user transform into other creatures. It's a potion used with the blood of another zoan type and a number of other important things. After drinking the potion you can use your animal and that animal for a good hour or so." He walked a few steps in front of Chopper with his back to him looking out to the ocean. "We all work night and day for our master, and he rewards those who follow him faithfully well, just look at me," he said gesturing to himself.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chopper asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. Edward turned around with a poisonous smile on his face, "Because there's nothing you can do about it. We came here to capture Boa Hancock, by capturing a Shichibukai we are completing the next step of our plan, and with the Straw Hats appearance on the island at the time of her disappearance we're insuring that the world government will blame your crew for kidnapping her. While the government is busy searching for what remains of the Straw Hat Crew we will be able to advance onto the next step of our plan." He began to laugh evilly, Chopper was furious with what he was hearing but was beginning to tear up, no matter how much he struggled there was nothing he could do. Once Edward calmed down he went up and patted Chopper on the cheek. "Nothing to worry about old chap, I don't intend to bring you with me, you put up a good fight and I'd hate to crush your spirit. Besides, I am taking your friend with me I'd say that's a fair trade." Edward walks away leaving Chopper alone with himself. Chopper is just hanging there unable to move. He had failed Robin and let her be captured he wasn't able to beat the man who took her he couldn't even warn Luffy before it was too late. Chopper just hung in the web that Edward had placed him in, and cried.

Nami and Sanji

The Stone man had just taken down the snake sisters and had an unconscious Nami and Sanji over his shoulder. As he was walking his baby den den mushi was going off.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Edward. I just managed to capture Nico Robin of the Straw Hat Crew."

"I Have the cat burglar and Black Leg, The zoan snake sisters are ready for pick up,"

"Excellent, was there any trouble?"

"No, I handled it."

"Good, well the docked ships were destroyed by a zoan member of the Straw Hat's that was with Nico Robin, The subs will be here any minute."

"Do you have him with you?"

"… No he died, unfortunate but necessary, and the other ships seem to have been destroyed by some kind of plant.

"Any word on Hancock?" the rock warrior asked.

"None yet but she's on her way to you, she should be in our hands soon,"

"Very well, Golem out."

Zoro

Zoro had been killing any enemy that had crossed his path since the group had split up. He had tried to get as many of the Amazonians to safety but unfortunately none many of them were willing to leave the fight. The only problem was that once he had cleaned out the area of any immediate threat, he got lost from the main group. Trying to find someone he knew he went out to the forest where he saw a group of already defeated enemies with a large area of destruction. He kept looking around when he saw Marigold lying on the ground struggling to move. He went to her and tried to get her to move.

"What happened? Who did this?" He asked not showing any sign of worry. Marigold struggled to get up to lean on her arms. She looked at Zoro with wary but then answered, "It was a man, he had the power of a devil fruit that lets him control the ground, he defeated me and my sister and took your two friends Sanji and Nami."

"What? That shitty cook let someone beat him, tchhk which way did he go I'll handle him." As he turned to leave Marigold grabbed his leg. "Listen…. When he was losing, he took some sort of medicine that made him stronger, I don't remember what happened but he defeated me and my sister without wasting any effort and then they took my sister. Please…. save her!" Zoro didn't respond but he nodded his head and headed out in search for the warrior. It wasn't long until he saw the guards dragging Sandersonia, he quickly dispatched them and cut her free from the net they used for her. Not waiting for thanks he proceeded until he found a man with Sanji and Nami on his shoulders. "Oi you, you have my Nakama." At the sound of Zoro's voice the man turned around to face him. "Roronoa Zoro," He said with a cold tinge to his voice. Zoro took the handle of one of his swords expecting his opponent to make the first move. The man removed Nami and Sanji from his shoulders and placed them gently on the ground. Before he turned around again a spiked rock was thrown at Zoro's , only to be cut down the middle before ever coming close to him. "You are a skilled fighter Roronoa," the man said, "It saddens me that I must defeat you." Zoro said nothing for a short moment before responding with a smile, "Heh your welcome to try." Before Zoro or the rock man had anytime to exchange attacks Zoro was stabbed in the side with a syringe. Zoro looked down in shock surprised that he hadn't heard anything prior to being stabbed, he turned around to see a young women behind him with blond hair and glasses. She was dressed in a black attire that made her almost invisible in the night. The man who was about to fight Zoro growled at the young woman.

"You interrupted are fight Celine, you know I don't tolerate that."

"You hadn't started your fight Golem so I didn't interrupt, and besides you would have lost anyway. Roronoa Zoro can use Haki with his weapons, he would of destroyed you." The man named Golem growled at the little girl,

"A good battle is never an easy battle, don't interfere again." Before Celine could respond Zoro fell over, the effects of whatever was in the syringe taking effect. Celine walked up and passed Golem and looked over her shoulder, "Make sure you grab him to we need to leave immediately." The Man named Golem simply growled and went to pick Zoro up. "I apologize Roronoa," He said before putting him on his shoulder he then reached to pick up Nami when he heard a voice coming from the trees.

"_Gomu Gomu no PISTOL!"_ A Long fist coming from nowhere struck Golem in the chest. He managed to take the full force of the hit without moving but there was still pain on the contact. It was then that Luffy, Hancock and Brook came out to face the two enemies.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing with my Nakama?" Luffy asked with defensivity in his voice. Golem simply stared at the three who were in front of him he raised his hand and sent half a dozen spiked rocks at the trio, all of them were destroyed by an angry Hancock. She stared at Golem and Celine with an icy look and said, "You have no right to be on this island, I am a Shichibukai and demand that you leave now. Golem simply stared at Hancock for a moment then turned to look at Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, if you hand Hancock to me, I will allow you to have your Nakama."

"You'll allow me?" Luffy asked angrily, "IM TAKING BACK MY CREW!" He was about to launch an attack on him when Salome grabbed his arm with his tail. Hancock then put her hands in a heart shaped symbol and said "_Mero Mero Mellow!"_ A last had erupted from her hands and had hit Golem in the chest. As Hancock preformed the attack though she saw that it was ineffective. "What are you? Why are you not turning to stone?" Golem simply moved his vest to show that he was being protected by his rock armor. This was enough for Luffy who yells, "_Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA!" _He hits him square in the chest causing him to skid and taking some form of damage. This was followed by Hancock releasing a series of physical attacks on Golem. Although he was able to prevent Hancock to turn him to stone with his rock armor the hits still managed to keep him from being able to attack. Celine was then confronted by Brook who already had Soul Solid drawn and pointed at her.

"Hello there young lady. You have ruined our vacation and have tried to kidnap our friends. May I see your panties?" Celine simply scoffed at Brook's comment and drew two knives which she used to engage Brook in combat. The girl was fast and was able to hold her own quite well with the Soul King, unfortunately for her, Brook was much faster than she was and managed to pull off his signature move. As he walked passed Celine seemingly doing nothing he muttered, "_Humming Blade 10 steps_," and then sheathes his sword sending a slash down Celine's front. Brook had meant to go in for the finishing blow when Luffy and Hancock were thrown at him by Golem. Golem quickly put his hand to the ground and yelled, "_Stone Prison!" _Luffy and Brook were then surrounded by A cage of Stone with Stalagmites and Stalactites piercing into them. The two struggled to keep off of the spikes when Hancock went to attack Golem head on. She had the help of Salome who gave her the height needed to avoid Golem's projectiles and to get her a clean shot at his head. While she landed the kick on his head, it slowly turned into stone. Unfortunately all he had to do was put his hand to the stone and it fell off. Aware that her devil power would be near to useless she again proceeded to pummel Golem with her bare strength. As she was about to land the finishing move Golem was swallowed by the ground and Hancock missed her target. "Huh? Where did he go?" Luffy demanded still trying to find a good way to escape, it was then that Golem appeared behind Hancock from traveling under the ground. Luffy tried to warn her but Golem managed to grab her without her being able to land a hit. "HANCOCK!" Luffy bellowed in rage, ignoring any pain he used his rubber balloon technique to blast the stone cage off of him. He then put his thumb to his mouth and said, "_Gear Second," _before disappearing and slamming Golem in the chest. Golem had been knocked away by the force of the attack and dropped Hancock. Luffy rushed to catch Hancock but was then hit in the chest by a rock fist. Hancock was caught by Salome who gave his lady the footing needed to get her balance. From the top of the trees Luffy heard a familiar "YOHOHOHOHO," He looked up to see Brook on a high branch preparing for an attack. He called forth the spirits of the dead and had them infused with his sword. Brook then jumped blade first, aiming himself at Golem. It would have been a direct hit if Celine hadn't thrown one of her knives to ruin Brook's aim. He was forced to land and cancel his attack. Luffy finally broke free of the rock holding him and proceeded to get back into the fight. Celine was gasping for air, the blood dripping from her body. "We need to hurry this up, we need to leave." Golem nodded and took out a vial from his vest pocket. He downed it in a hurry and waited for a quick moment. Immediately after his eyes turned a bright green color and his muscle density increased by 100%. He flung a barrage of spiked rocks, which hit everyone but Celine and Brook, who was able to jump over the oncoming attack. Luffy did his best to take the blunt of the attacks sent at Hancock but was then met with a stone fist to the jaw. Luffy was then grabbed by a giant stone arm from the ground and pulled under. "Luffy san!" Brook and Hancock both yelled. Brook went with an attack aimed at Golems chest but Golem simply brushed the attack aside with his forearm. Brook staggered and saw that his opponents arm was now completely made of stone. It was then that the ground began to attach itself to Golem making him grow in size and width. By the time the ground had stopped, Golem now looked like a stone warrior fit for his name. He was now 8 ft tall and didn't have a patch of skin on him anywhere; the rock formed the coating for his new skin and it was unknown how thick it was. Brook stared at his new adversary and knew that there was no way he'd be able to harm him now. He turned to look at Hancock and knew that she didn't have much of a chance either, he had only one shot. With great speed he rushed at Golem, avoiding all the attacks sent his way, and struck rapidly all over Golem's body. He then took a few steps past him while slowly sheathing his sword. Golem turned to face Brook seeming to be unharmed by the flurry. Brook focused and muttered just loud enough for Golem to hear, "_Requiem Banderole: Army Crippler!_" As soon as he sheathed his blade a series of blade marks appeared on Golem's skin. Seeing a chance for an attack, Hancock rushed at Golem and sent a devastating kick to his chest. Unfortunately the kick wasn't powerful enough to break through, even with the use of Haki. Golem grabbed Hancock by the neck (Which also grabbed most of her body) and prevented her from attempting another kick. Brook stood and stared at his opponent trying to think of a way to free Hancock, it was then that the ground began to shake, it felt as if there was a mini earthquake taking place. Celine looked around and yelled, "What's going on?" It was then that Luffy appeared from under the ground. He had activated his Gear Third apparently because his arm had grown to massive size and had turned into a metallic color. Celine, full of fear, ran off surprisingly without making a sound. Golem simply stared at the fist while the scars on his chest were fading away. Luffy raised his huge arm well over his head and yelled. "_GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!_" When he made contact with Golem it felt like the Earth itself was shaking against Luffy's attack. Still clutching Hancock Golem put his free hand on the Elephant gun and yelled, "_Petrify!_" Immediately after Luffy's arm began to turn to stone, and it didn't stop at his arm it spread through to the rest of Luffy's body turning him into a rock statue. "LUFFY CHAN!" Hancock yelled from Golem's grasp. Brook rushed to Luffy to see if there was any way to bust out his captain. Without saying a word Golem picked up Zoro and Nami in his free hand and traveled off, the wounds from the Elephant Gun slowly healing. Brook was terrified that Luffy had been beaten, he tried his best trying to get him out of the stone, but the army crippler had used up more strength then he thought. He opened his skull and took out the baby den den mushi. "Hello, is anyone there?" he called into worried there'd be no reponse.

On The Thousand Sunny

Franky heard Brook's voice coming from the phone and answered it.

"Oi Brook, what's the situation on the island?"

"Oh Franky it's terrible! A stone monster trapped Luffy in stone and kidnapped Hancock, Zoro and Nami!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Franky and Usopp shouted into the phone. "How could Luffy be trapped in stone?" Usopp asked panicked.

"I don't know, all I know is that were all that's left. Sanji is here unconscious and I can't get ahold of Robin and Chopper. I can only hope they haven't been taken as well."

"Well we destroyed all of the ships, there's no way they could get off the island now is there?" Franky stared at nothing for a minute and then his eyes widened in fear.

"Oi Usopp," he started, " Does that plants sap work under water?"

"No it doesn't why would that-" Usopp cuts himself short realizing what Franky was getting at.

"THEY HAVE SUBMARINES!" The two yelled in fear.

"Oi Brook you do what you can for Luffy and Sanji, we'll do what we can to make sure they can't get off the island." Franky turned to Usopp and said, "Ready the shark submerge, we're going under."

"ARE YOU MAD?" Usopp bellowed. "There's 6 submarines and only one of our own, there's no way we can beat them!"

"Well we have to do something!" Franky shouted, "They have our Nakama!"

"I know that but think about it, there's no way we can take out six subs by ourselves, what we need is a way to track them for when they leave." Franky was reluctant to back out of a fight but he could see Usopp's point.

"Yosh, I have just the thing," He announced.

Enemies

Golem and Celine were making their way towards where they had docked. Celine had been badly damaged by Brook's Humming Blade and had to rely on Golem to carry her along with their prisoners. Zoro and Nami were still passed out and Hancock was struggling wildly to get out of Golem's grip.

"Can't you sedate her to? It'd be easier to carry them all that way." Celine simply shook her head, not wanting to waste energy speaking. As they proceeded they reached where they had originally docked on the island, the ships were totaled from Edward's fight with the Straw Hats. He was already there in his human form with a black haired woman who Golem assumed was Nico Robin. As they approached Edward turned and smiled at his allies.

"Well well, quite a hall we have here hmm? The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, and a third of the Straw Hat crew. Not a bad hall for one night is it?" He chuckled and approached Golem, he stopped when he saw Celine on his shoulders.

"Dear god what happened to you?" Celine just shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk. Edward shrugged and turned back to Golem, "I'm guessing this is Hancock?" Golem nodded and asked, "Would you sedate her? She's stronger than she looks."

"Gladly," Edward said while changing into his spider form, he crawled up Golems arm to face Hancock and gave her a venomous smile, which caused her to recoil slightly in fear. It wasn't long until he sunk his fangs into her neck sedating her as he had Robin. Golem dropped her and the Straw Hats and reverted to his original form. "As always you barely do anything eh Blanch," Golem accused.

"Excuse me?" he asked offended. "I took on Nico Robin and another devil user, you only defeated one devil user and two non-users."

"I beat four devil users and three non-users I also took out Straw Hat, Black Leg, and her sisters to, they should have been picked up by now."

"Well never mind them, the sub should be here any moment and we need to get back to base."

As if on cue a large submarine appeared out of the ocean's deep. The hatch opened where Edward and Golem carried their hostages onto the submarine. While they worked Busily they didn't notice a _clink_ sound as something attached itself to the submarine. They loaded on to the sub and immediately dived down so they could avoid the monster plant creature. There master would be very happy with the group of them.

They had won.

The Straw Hats and Kuja had lost.

End of Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this one took a little longer but I recently got longer hours at work so I won't be able to release them as quickly. I will however try to get at least one a week. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The After Effect

It had been a few hours since the submarines had left with Nami, Zoro, Hancock and Robin. Many of the Kuja warriors were injured and unfortunately many were dead as well. Those that were still well enough to move carried the wounded warriors to the make shift hospital which ended up being the banquet area. Brook had lugged the Luffy statue to the banquet hall, not easy seeing how the stone was still using the Gigant Elephant Gun, and tried endlessly to break the rock. _How could this happen,_ Brook thought to himself, _there should have been no way for these…. Monsters to have found us._ He tried to break the stone with a hammer he had found but had no luck. It was then that he saw Franky and Usopp rushing towards him.

"Oi, Brook how's Luffy doing?" Franky asked running up with Usopp close in tail. Brook could only shake his head and say, "Nothing I've tried has been able to break the stone."

"Let me take a shot at it," Franky insisted. He walked up to the statueized Luffy and began knocking on random parts. When he heard a sound that apparently pleased him, on the extended arm, he punched a hole clean through it much to the terror of Brook and Usopp.

"OI FRANKY YOU BROKE LUFFY!" Usopp yelled in horrified fear. Brook also yelled but before he could say anything Luffy stuck his head out of the broken arm. He then fell out panting and showed signs that he was obviously in pain. "How did you get him out Franky?" Brook had asked. Franky simply smiled and explained, "Metal is always harder than rock, I just needed to find a hollow part where Luffy wasn't in the way. Luffy stood up, and began to sway, obviously he was tired from being confined in the stone for several hours.

"What… what happened?" Luffy asked trying to stay conscious. Brook was about to explain when Luffy passed out. Brook sighed and said, "So much for that outfit, does anyone know where Chopper is?" Franky and Usopp both shook their heads. "We rushed straight from the ship we didn't see him or anyone else." Usopp explained. Franky looked around trying to find other members of his crew and finally asked, "Oi didn't you say Sanji was with you? Where is he?"

"He's back in one of the rooms, one of the Kuja doctors are trying to help him, but they aren't on par with Chopper, we must find him." Brook exclaimed, affirmed by agreements from the conscious members of his crew. They decided they would split up and look for any stragglers. Brook would wait with Luffy and Sanji by the chance that anyone came back, Usopp headed off towards the Thousand Sunny in case anyone headed there and Franky decided to search the forests of the island.

Franky

Franky had searched around the island for around an hour now, he was in constant contact with Brook and Usopp via baby mushi. Luffy had woken up and had gone into a feeding frenzy. Sanji had stirred but he was in too much pain to do anything else. Franky needed to find Chopper and fast if he had any hopes of surviving the night. The sun had begun to rise which helped Franky look at his surroundings. He then came across an area that the enemy had landed ships on. The ships were demolished and unusable; there were also a group of trees that were badly damaged. _This must be where someone got into a fight, maybe Chopper?_ He followed the path of destruction when he heard a faint sound. Franky couldn't be sure but he was positive that someone was crying. "OW is anyone out there?" he called out. The crying stopped for a few seconds and then started up again, followed by someone yelling, "FRANKY!" in a sad tone. Franky instantly recognizing the voice started running towards it and started yelling, "OI CHOPPER WHERE ARE YOU?" Chopper didn't answer but his crying became louder and louder. Until finally Franky found Chopper hanging from the webbing he had been caught in. He was no longer in his Heavy Point, reverting at some time back to his brain point and was sobbing hysterically.

"Oi Chopper what's the matter," Franky asked with concern in his voice. "FRAAAANKYYY," Chopper sobbed, "HE TOOK HER AND I COULDN'T STOP HIM,"

"Chopper what are you talking about? Who took who?"

"ROBIN, HE TOOK ROBIN!"

"OW, WHO TOOK ROBIN?" Franky asked in a panicked tone. Chopper sniffled and looked up at Franky, he could tell that he had been crying for hours. Chopper finally controlled himself for a moment and said, "A man named Edward Blanch, we were fighting and he took Robin, I wasn't able to save her." He began to cry hysterically again, Franky didn't know what to say to calm his little furry friend down. "Chopper listen we need to get you down from there lets go,"

"Just leave me here," Chopper wined, "What kind of Nakama can't protect his friend?" Franky ignored Choppers protests and said, "Don't be ridiculous I'm getting you out of there, _Fresh Fire!" _Franky blew fire on all the webbing not touching Choppers body, when his body fell to the ground he wouldn't move. He just lied on the ground and sobbed still. Franky picked him up gently, in a means to shake his friend into shape. "Come on Chopper you need to snap out of this we need you." Chopper continued sobbing but looked at Franky with a defeated look. "I couldn't keep him from taking Robin, what kind of friend am I?"

"Oi Chopper, Robin wasn't the only one who got captured." This got Chopper's attention for a moment. "What do you mean?" Chopper sniffed. Franky shook his head but said, "Whoever took Robin also took Zoro, Nami and Hancock. And they beat the hell out of Sanji, he needs your help Chopper!" Chopper stopped crying for a moment and wiped most of the tears out of his eyes. He looked out towards the direction Edward had walked away from him and then turned back to face Franky. "Take me to Sanji."

Banquet Hall

Franky had carried Chopper all the way back to the dining area in a mad rush to try to help Sanji. When they finally made it Chopper seemed to have recomposed himself for the task at hand. He went to Sanji's body, cleaned his wounds, bandaged him and gave him the appropriate pain killers and antibiotics to give him a speedy recovery. Unfortunately it would still be at least a few weeks before he'd be able to move again. "EHHH what do you mean a few weeks?" Luffy demanded stuffing a chunk of meat into his mouth; since he'd awoken he wouldn't stop eating with an angry look on his face. He was looking at Chopper with an anxious look on his face while still stuffing it with meat. When he swallowed he finally said, "We need to go after those guys! They took our Nakama!" As he stuffed another load of meat into his mouth Chopper began looking over Luffy. "Luffy your body is near to the point of exhaustion, there's no way you're in any shape to fight for at least a few days."

"Chopper is right Luffy san," Brook agreed. "You need to regain your strength." Luffy threw down the food in his hands and stared at his remaining crew mates. "Our Nakama have been kidnapped by some group of... of weirdoes and you want to sit around and rest? We need to go and save them NOW." He attempted to get up and was stopped by Brook, Franky and Usopp. "Oi Luffy Choppers right, we just survived a mini war the last day and a half, there's no way we'd be any match for them now." Franky argued

"Not to mention we barely know where they are." Usopp added. Luffy looked up confused and asked, "Didn't you guys set a tracker thingy on them when they escaped?" Franky nodded and said, "Well yeah, but according to it they're already 3 days ahead of us somehow. Even with the Coup de' Burst, we'd never catch up to them before they get to where ever there heading. It's better off if we wait till everyone's in shape and then go –"

"NO," Luffy interrupted angrily, "WE AREN'T WAITING AT ALL, WERE SAVING EVERYONE,"Luffy got up (shakily) and made to pass the group to head off towards the Thousand Sunny. He managed to make it a few steps past the group when he fell to the ground due to his exhaustion. He struggled to get up but was unable to stand again, so instead he began to hoof it on his knees and hands but soon even that became too much for him. The others went to help him until they noticed that Luffy had stopped moving and was crying. He was on his hands and knees, unable to move, and began crying. "I wasn't strong enough," He cried, his tears falling to the ground. "I wasn't ready and that rock guy took my friends, what kind of Captain does that?" He kept crying. And the others just stared at him, Chopper could feel his eyes begin to water, knowing exactly how Luffy felt right now but held it in to try to be strong for his captain. It was then that Sanji began to stir. Everyone turned and went to his side to see how he was doing. Sanji looked up to see that they were all gathered around him. "What happened? Did we win?" The group went ahead and told him what had happened after Golem had defeated him. At hearing that Nami, Robin and Hancock had been kidnapped his entire body seized as he tried to get up. "What the hell are we still doing here then? We have to save the girls and the shitty swordsman." He tried to move but his body was in too much pain to move. "Sanji you have to relax, those spiked rocks hit you in some of your major arteries," Chopper informed. "Any stress on your body is life threatening."

"THE HELL WITH LIFE THREATNING!" Sanji roared, he kept trying to get up but with no avail. He stared at Chopper with a look combined with demand and pain, "Just keep pumping me with your most powerful pain killers and let's go! I'll do anything to save the girls!"

"I'm already doing that!" Chopper argued. "If you hurt yourself at all for the next few weeks you could die! Even a paper cut is dangerous to you right now." Sanji kept struggling to get up against Chopper's wishes but was in too much pain to move from where he was lying. He turned to Franky and Usopp and said, "Oi can't one of you two just build me a suit or something to fight in?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Usopp yelled at Sanji.

"Ow, I'm not going against the doctor's orders." Franky rebutted. The entire Straw Hat Crew began getting into a giant argument on whether they should follow the enemy immediately or wait for the injured to get well. Sanji and Luffy fought for leaving now, while Chopper, Franky and Usopp pushed for waiting. Brook was just trying to keep the peace between his crew mates, but to no avail. While the group was arguing Elder Nylon walked up behind them and smacked them all on the back of the head with her snake/cane. Hard. "You men nyeed to stop this foolish arguing nyow! You all shyould be ashamed of your selves. Your crew has been captured and all you six can do is sit here arguing!" The Straw Hats looked down in defeat, except for Luffy who said, "But we need to save Hancock and the others from those weir-" He was interrupted by another smack from Nylon's cane. "I don't knyow about your crew," she began, "But Hebihime will be able to survive being captured by those myen. What we need to do now is figure out who it is that attacked us."

"That won't be easy," Chopper said unconsciously. When he realized that everyone was staring at him he cleared his voice and continued. "When I was fighting that Edward guy he told me that his organization was so secret that even the world government doesn't know anything about them."

"Well how are WE going to be able to find out about them?" Usopp asked. The group thought hard for a few moments when suddenly Luffy sprang up. "OH OH I KNOW!" He said excitedly. "The government may not know about them but what about the army my dad runs?" "Huh the Revolutionary Army? But who do we know that's involved with it other than your dad and Kuma?" Franky asked. Sanji seeing where the conversation was going suddenly found the strength to leap at Luffy and grab at his shirt. "Listen to me Luffy, I want to save everyone as much as you do, but please don't call," Sanji takes a gulp and looks at Luffy with an intensity of fear, "_HIM,"_ Luffy stared at him confused and said, "Huh? What do you mean him? I meant calling Iva sama.

"BAKA THAT'S WHO I MEANT!" Sanji yelled finally falling over from exhaustion. The last thing he wanted to experience was to encounter anyone from the Kambaka Kingdom ever again. Luffy looked down at Sanji with a frown, "Ehh but Sanji, you just said you'd do anything to save everyone," Sanji just moaned on the ground while tears fell from his eyes. "Please don't call me out on that Luffy." Against Sanji's begging and crying everyone agreed that calling Ivankov was the best chance they had on learning anything about their new enemy. It took a few moments of searching for a working den den mushi but Nylon suggested the one in Hancock's main chamber. They all went to Hancock's chamber (Franky carrying Sanji as gingerly as possible) and were pleased to see that the room wasn't damaged by the attack. Nylon got the mushi out from behind a compartment in the wall and turned to Luffy. "Do you knyow where we can find your friend?" she asked. Luffy nodded and said, "Yeah at the Kambaka Kingdom," Sanji let out another moan from hearing the name again but was ignored do to Nylon typing in the buttons for the den den mushi. The snail rang for a few moments and was then answered by a feminine male voice that was unknown to all except Sanji.

"Helllloooo, this is Caroline of the Kambaka Kingdom, who is this and how can I help you?" Sanji trembled at the sound of the man's voice but Luffy took the receiver from Nylon as soon as he finished speaking. "This is Luffy, I need to talk to Iva. It's an emergency!" There was an audible _tsk_ followed by Caroline saying, "I'm sorry but no may speak to Emporio Ivankov without an appointment may I ask for your na-" Luffy interrupted Caroline by yelling quite loudly into the receiver, "OIIIIII IVA! ARE YOU THERE ITS LUFFY! YOUR FRIEND WONT LET ME TALK TO YOU!" There was a few moments where all they could hear were a rush of footsteps approaching the den den mushi on Caroline's end. It was then followed by Caroline saying, "I'm so sorry Emporio Ivankov this person thinks he can just call and speak with you, I'll hang up n-"

"VYOU IDIOT!" The voice was recognizable as Iva to Luffy and Sanji. "Who are vyou to decide who I can talk to? Do vyou know who this is?"

"I-I just assumed he was a-"

"VYOU ASSUMED? BAKA! Give me that!" It was audibly clear that the mushi's receiver was being handed to Iva. "Straw boy! I'm so glad to hear from vyou, please forgive Caroline he thinks he was helping." Caroline's frantic apologies could be heard on the other end but were being ignored by Iva. Luffy glad that Iva did show up said, "Iva I have a problem, a group of people came and kidnaped my Nakama!"

"What? KIDNAPPED? How?" Luffy went on to tell Iva what happened when the enemy attacked them. He did his best to reclaim everything that happened following the other members of his crew filling in the blanks when he missed something. Iva didn't say anything until Luffy finished his story. He then asked, "Straw boy I'm very sorry to hear about what happened, but what makes vyou think I can help?" Chopper spoke up this time and said, "I fought someone named Edward Blanch. He was a zoan type who could transform into more than one animal after drinking some kind of potion." Iva sounded as if he breathed heavier for a moment when he asked, "Did vyou say Edward Blanch?" As Chopper confirmed the answer Iva yelled, "CAROLINE THE ARCHIVES!" You could hear a mad rush coming from the other side of the snail as Caroline got the archive for Iva. It was a few minutes of just hearing Iva mutter when he finally said, "I found him! Edward Blanch was a former member of the crew that followed the Yonko Kaido. He wasn't very high up the ladder and thought he was entitled to more than he was getting. Eventually he challenged Kaido to a vfight and lost. He was exiled from the crew and forbidden to enter any of Kaido's territories. It says here he found work with an organization that deals with the study of Devil Fruits."

"Does it say anything about where they are or where there located?" Franky asked getting anxious. The sound of flipping pages could be heard followed by Iva saying, "All it has are a bunch of aliases that have failed in the past. But it does say that they have great wealth and are somehow able to manipulate devil powers." The sound of a file being closed could be heard from Iva's end followed by a worried sigh. "Straw boy I'm worried that whatever vyou've been dragged into will put vyou and vyour crew in danger. Whatever they call themselves they've been causing problems to the Yonko and the Revolutionary Army. Your father, Dragon even considers them a threat, Vi wouldn't suggest doing anything rash." Luffy clenched his fists in a silent rage and said, "They took my Nakama, AND they took Hancock. I'll do EVERYTHING in my power to get them back." Luffy stopped speaking for a second and cleared his voice. Chopper who was right next to him could see that he was fighting back tears. No one else noticed but Chopper felt for how his Captain felt. Once he had recomposed himself he asked, " Do you have any idea on where they might be? Any at all?" A reluctant sigh from Iva was heard but eventually he answered, "There's nothing official but there are rumors that this base of operations is somewhere in the middle of Kaido's and Black beard's territory in the middle of the ocean." Luffy turned to Franky and asked, "What's your tracker say?" Franky looked down at his device and said. "They seem to be going that way, but who knows for how long?" Luffy looked as though he was conflicted, deep in thought. Which for Luffy it was normally VERY BAD, but finally Luffy just fell to the ground and began to cry. "I don't know what to do. My friends were taken, the woman I love was taken from me and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not strong enough to fight for them." He broke down into a heave of heavy sobs as he struggled to think of what to do. He then felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Brook standing behind him, looking determined. "Luffy san I know exactly what you are going to do." He started. "We are going to go and find this base and save everyone, and we'll take down anyone in our way."

"Are you crazy?" Chopper protested. "His body is close to passing out from exhaustion and you want him to fight again?"

"You said he would need a few days to relax and not exert himself, it will definitely take us more than that to find where these ships are going let alone to catch up with them. Not to mention that without Nami it will take longer to navigate to them." The last remark got the crew nodding in agreement about the time it would take to get to the others. Chopper seeing that Brook had a point brought Sanji's condition up again and that it'd take him more than a few days to recover, which was then matched by Iva giving a suggestion. "I can come to the island and inject Sanji kun with some Healing Hormones, It may take a while to get there but he'd be able to meet you there." Not seeing a flaw in the plan (other than Sanji's reluctance to see the Okama) They agreed that, given their situation it was the best chance they'd have. Seeing that he'd have a chance to save his crew after all Luffy wiped away his tears and said, "YOSH, that's the plan then. We're going to go after them, once Sanji's well he can meet back up with us with Iva. We're going to get everyone back, WHOSE WITH ME?"

All but Sanji: "YOOOOOOSH!

Sanji: WHY THE OKAMA?

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, next time I'll be sure to make it longer and you're going to get some insight from the enemies' base from the eyes of one of its prisoners. Please continue reading my stories and keep the reviews coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Survival

It was dark in the cell. That was how the guards wanted you to know this was the time they allowed you to sleep. It was like this for 5 hours or so every day, just enough to keep us alive. I moved in my chains to see if there was any way I could get more comfortable, as always there wasn't. I turned to look at my cell mate, Baloo. He was lying on his back fast asleep, snoring loudly. He'd broken every chain that the guards had placed on him, not on purpose but because he was big enough to rip the chains out of the wall by raising his arms. They decided that since the Kairoseki cage was enough to keep him from breaking free that he could forgo the shackles and chains. It brought a small smile to my face remembering how he'd wake up for morning attendance only to knock a guard or two out by the shackles giving out. I looked out of the cell, trying to see if there were any guards around; I couldn't see any but decided to just imagine they were there. A couple days ago most of the men in the prison had taken the submarines and went on some kind of mission. Baloo had tried to get the attention of a number of the guard to see what was happening but ended up getting shocked by their batons for disobedience. It was soon that the lights went on. I could hear the other inmates getting up, readying themselves for the guards. Baloo kept sleeping completely oblivious to the fact that he'd be prodded again with the guards' batons. Fortunately most of the guards had left on the mission so it gave me a little time to wake up Baloo. "Baloo, hey Baloo! Come on wake up!" Baloo simply snorted and flipped to his side muttering, "Just a few more minutes mommy then I'll eat my porridge," I just shook my head when a guard finally appeared and forced his baton on Baloo's side. Baloo sat up with a jolt muttering, "What? I'm up, I'm up." He turned to face the guard and gave him his usual care free smile. "Hey there Johnny, what's for breakfast today huh?" The soldier replied by zapping Baloo again with the baton. As he walked away Baloo just shook his head and said. "It's a shame, you try to be polite to people and they zap you with a stick." I chuckled and said, "What does it hurt all of a sudden?" Baloo simply looked at me and said, "Are you kidding me? Please, it's like there hitting me with a vibrator in the side. It's an insult to my size." It was true, Baloo was one of the biggest prisoners under lock down. He was easily 8 feet tall and nearly weighed 500 pounds, even though he wasn't able to use his devils power, he still looked like a bear. Baloo had eaten the Kuma Kuma fruit, a zoan type fruit that allowed him to turn into a bear. It was fitting seeing how he could easily eat as much as a bear, slept most of the day away and was nearly as big as one without transforming. "Well they could always just kill you, give me my own room for a while." Baloo just tskkd and said, "That's cold Ken, even for you." The cell door was then opened by a different guard then the one that had shocked Baloo. They went to Baloo and me to put on a pair of Kairoseki wristbands that would prevent us from using our powers outside the cage. They led us to what they called the "exercise room", but we knew that it was really an arena to watch the prisoners fight. We followed them but they didn't take us to the arena itself. "Guess we won't be fighting today huh Ken?" Baloo said non chalantly. "That's odd in its self, isn't it?" I asked followed by Baloo's nodding. We were lead to the bleacher seats where we were forced to sit down; they put shackles on our legs and arms, over the bands they gave us, to prevent us from trying to escape. We were still able to move but not get up out of our seats. "What do ya thinks going on?" Baloo asked. I only shook my head as I strained to see the "arena". The man in charge of keeping control in the cells, Varric, stood in the center of the arena.

"Prisoners!" He shouted for all of us to hear, "Today we have received some fresh meat for you today. NEW INMATES!" At the sound a few guards brought out three women, all very attractive, and a dangerous looking man. They were all wearing handcuffs, but only two of them were sea stone enhanced. "The big man upstairs wanted me to tell you all that these "guests" of ours are to receive a friendly welcome here at Grigor's!" This brought up a lot of angry noises from the other inmates. I couldn't help but stare at one of the women on the arena, something told me that she was familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her body and curves, almost as if she demanded everyone look at her. "Baloo, doesn't that woman look familiar to you?" Baloo stretched his neck to get a look at the woman and then he shot out of his chair (breaking the shackles on his arms) and said "Holy smokes that's Boa Hancock!" As he was getting batoned in the side for breaking out of his shackles the other prisoners heard Baloo and recognized that he was right.

"Hey it is Boa Hancock!"

"What the Schichibaki?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh I'd love to get my hands on one of those women!"

As the prisoners were all hooting and calling out to the women I turned to Baloo. "What could they want with a Schichibaki? Surely the government wouldn't allow HER kidnapping."

"They must of found someone else to take the fall," Baloo reasoned as he was being re shackled to his seat. Varric then got the attention of the inmates. "These prisoners," He said gesturing to Boa Hancock and the other brunette, "Are not to be harmed in any way, due to orders from Edward Blanch and the Master." He then gestured to the man and red haired woman, "These two will be placed in the testing room, you MAY harm them." The sound of the inmates yelling at the woman disturbed me, and I could tell that the young woman wasn't any more excited than I was. The man kept a cool composure but there was no way he wasn't somewhat afraid. They ended the assembly at the exercise room and sent us back to our cells. We made it to our cell, where I was being re chained to the wall while another guard brought in one of the woman from earlier. "This woman will be staying with you for now, she's in Edward Blanch's custody so keep the bruising to a minimum." The guard threw her in still handcuffed behind her back when he shut the cell door and left. It was the other brunette from earlier. She looked at Baloo and me with a cold composure but I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. Baloo stood up and smiled at the woman. "Weeeell Lookie what we got he-"

"Keep away from me," the woman said in response to Baloo approaching her. He put up his hands defensively and said, "Now hold on their princess I was only going to remove your handcuffs." Baloo took another step forward which responded to the woman retreating a few steps backwards. Sighing Baloo threw up his hands in defeat and said "Fine, have it your way." He then went to his corner of the room and sat down. The woman looked at us for a moment and then out of the cell again. I could tell she wanted the cuffs off but didn't trust Baloo enough to get close to her.

"Miss," I said carefully, "Would you mind telling us how you were captured?" The woman eyed me for a few moments before nodding and saying, "I was kidnapped by those, guards of yours. We were on an island owned by the Schichibaki Boa Hancock when they attacked." She looked down to the floor with a sad look on her face. "I'm worried that the rest of my friends didn't survive, the others here are part of my crew, excluding Hancock." She looked back up at me and asked, "Why would they capture us?" Baloo just shrugged and said, "Well there either going to experiment on your devil power or try to copy it so other people can use it." She stiffened and stared at Baloo. "How did you know I was a devil fruit user?"

"This is the zoan ward," I answered for Baloo. "Everyone on this floor is a zoan."

"Yup we're the highest occupancy of devil users here," Baloo said. "Then they got a few Parmecia, and over a hundred people with no powers to experiment on." Robin turned her head in shock, "Experiment on? What do you mean?" Baloo and I just looked away not wanting to tell the woman what goes on here. "It's probably better if you don't know; it's not pleasant to say in the least." She didn't say anything but she nodded obvious that she wanted to know what was happening. She then turned to Baloo and asked, "Could you get these off me?" referring to the handcuffs behind her back. Baloo reached for her and turned her around, he then grabbed both of her arms and pulled them away from each other, breaking the cuffs like cheap plastic. As she rubbed her wrists I reached out my arm to her until the chains stopped me, "I'm Gamaken, Ken for short. And you've met Baloo already." She reached out and took my hand and said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Nico Robin." Baloo frowned and thought for a minute. "Wait a minute, Nico Robin… You're not that little girl from Ohara are you? Worth 79 million berries?" Robin just smiled politely and said, "Yes that's me, only now I'm worth 80 million berries." Baloo chuckled and said, "Well that's not bad for a little girl like yourself." Robin looked up at Baloo with an accusing chuckle, "Not bad… little girl? I suppose you have a bounty to then?"

"You better believe it sister, and so does Ken over there," he reached into his vest (Know that he isn't wearing a shirt under it) and pulls out two worn and tattered wanted posters. He hands them to her. She takes the posters and looks at them in shock. On the posters were two men in zoan form, one was Baloo as a giant bear with a marine in each… Well paw, with Baloo's Name on the bottom followed by the bounty 338 million berries. The other one was of Ken in a human toad hybrid wielding two katana, the name Gamaken on the bottom followed by his bounty of 480 million berries. Robin looked up from the posters and asked, "What could you two possibly have done to get bounties this high?"

"We didn't take any shit from those other guys that's how," Baloo said proudly.

"Other guys? Robin asked seeming confused. I simply sighed and responded saying, "Well there was the World Government, That "misunderstanding" with the Celestial Dragons, the Marines, we gave Admiral Sakazuki a run for his money a few times didn't we?"

"That guy rubs me the wrong way," Baloo declared sitting down with a thud that shook the cell. "Always killing everyone that he can't control or manipulate." Ken agreed with him and continued the list of who they'd defied. "We had to run from CP9 for a few years because Baloo threw two of their members out of a bar (Baloo: How was I supposed to know they were with the government, besides that Kalifa broad was into me.) and then there was our final battle back home." Robin turned to face Ken and sat down crossing her legs. "What happened?" she asked. I just sighed and said. "To make a long story short Baloo, my brother and a small group of fighters defended are home from Greigor's men, that's the name of this prison." I said at seeing Robins confused look. "They had disguised themselves as Marines and attacked our home nonstop in hopes to find a natural deposit of Kairoseki in the mountains. They used our bounties as a means to capture us, claiming if we left with them they'd leave our island.

"A load of shit if I ever heard one," Baloo snarled. Robin turned with another confused look on her face and asked, "What about your brother? I thought you said he surrendered himself to?" I looked away not wanting to explain about my brother. Baloo took the hint and said, "Ken's brother is in a more secured area, he'd destroy the entire prison without knowing what was going on," Robin nodded and took a closer look at the bounty posters, they were each dated 30 years ago. "How long have you two been in confinement here?" She asked. Baloo just shrugged, I looked at Robin and said, "A very long time, we lost count after 3 years." Robin continued to stare at the posters and then looked up at us again. "How old are you two?" she asked. I looked at Baloo who was counting on his fingers, "Well Ken is 10 years older than me, and I think I'm about 55. That sound good to you ken?

"I'm pretty sure I'm 60 Baloo,"

"Ahh whats it matter? We can't never leave this place." Baloo sighed picking at his back. "Isn't there some way to escape?" Robin asked I shook my head and answered, "You just got here but trust us, escape is impossible. All you can hope for now is to survive without any of the higher ups getting interested in you, that'll make your life miserable quick, trust us." Robin looked away at the last comment and said, "I'm afraid Edward Blanch already has an interest in me.'

"Why are you a mystical zoan? Or an ancient one?" Baloo asked Robin shook her head and said, "I'm not a zoan, I ate the Hana Hana fruit. It's a paramecia fruit."

"Why would you be here then?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to hear an answer. Robin didn't answer and just turned away more. Baloo seemed to get it a lot sooner than I did because he got mad instantly. "Why that no nose chump, what makes him think he can just kidnap pretty ladies and turn em into his slaves? I'll murder him! I'll tear him apart!" He continued ranting for a few moments. Robin just shook her head and said, "I'm not worried about myself it's my friends and Nakama I'm worried about, what'll happen to them?"

"Well Boa Hancock will be in a high security location until there ready to experiment on her. The other two being non devil users will be in the prison zone for the non-devil users and I don't think your pretty friend will last long here."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked

"Look princess," Baloo started, "There aren't a lot of women here in Grighor's and the ones that are aren't too good looking. A couple of pretty things like you two? Well let's just say you're lucky Ken and I was married." Robin looked out of the cell in fear, wondering how Hancock and the others were doing in this hell hole.

Nami and Zoro

After being separated from Hancock and Robin the guards took Nami and Zoro to a separate floor all together. There were a lot of people around, mostly either sickly looking people or strong looking people. As they moved Nami worried that there weren't many women here, and none as pretty as she was. She just hoped that the men wouldn't get any ideas around her. The men had taken her Clima-tact and Zorro's Katanas and were leading them to their cells. The minute Zorro had woken from the drug he attacked everyone within the submarine they were put in, they were forced to give him more of the drug that knocked him out on the island. He had gotten over the original overdose of the drugs but he was still groggy and unable to focus long enough to attack any one. This put Nami under instant suspicion and worry, Zorro easily drank enough sake every day to cause an army to pass out, what had they put in the drug that could knock him out? As she pondered on what could have drugged Zorro they finally reached a cell with a number of other men in it. The guards unlocked the door and brought them inside of the cell, being sure to shackle Zorro to the wall. Nami watched as the men left after chaining Zorro to the wall, not caring why they hadn't chained her. She began to shake Zorro trying to get him to regain consciousness.

"Oi Zorro! Come on you have to wake up!" She kept shaking him but to little avail. So she shook him more violently and with acid in her voice. " OI BAKA WAKE UP WEVE BEEN CAPTURED!" Zorro began to stir but showed no signs of waking up. She continued to shake him when she heard some noises from the other end of the cell, she turned to the noises and saw a group of dirty matted men leering at her. She did her best to ignore them and continued on her efforts to awaken Zorro. After a few minutes however she felt a pressing sensation on the small of her back. Without even looking she brought her fist down on the head of the man touching her. She turned and yelled with an angry snarl, "BAKA WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TOUCHING ME?!"She then suddenly noticed a group of men from the cell advancing towards her, even the man she hit was getting back up. They all had a look of desire on their faces and were approaching her. Nami knew what they were thinking and knew if they got to her she'd be in trouble, the only chance she had was to wake Zorro up to protect her. Just as the men were about to grab her Nami yelled out, "Hey you thugs, let go of Zorro's katana!" At the sound of katanas' being taken Zorro's good eye shot open and sent a flurry of kicks towards the on comers. The men were all sent flying to the other side of the cell while Zorro looked around confused.

"Hey Nami, where are we?"

"BAKA DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"BITCH I WAS PASSED OUT! AND WHY AM I CUFFED TO A WALL?" Zorro made to break out of the chains that confined him but was only able to free one hand, the drugs still left him far from full power and he was unable to completely free himself. He slumped to the ground with his one arm stuck over his head with Nami hovering above him pacing back and forth. "We have to think of a plan to get out of here Zorro what are we going to do?" Zorro didn't answer he simply looked around and got a look at the surrounding area. "I don't know if that's a good idea, our best bet may be to wait for Luffy and the others to save us."

"How do you even know they'll be able to find us? Let alone be able to get to us?" Zorro turned his good eye to look at Nami and gave her a confident smile. " Luffy was on a date with Hancock before the war on her island took place, when she was captured and he was contained in stone I could feel his anger seething from him. He'll be here, trust me." Nami just nodded, relieved by Zorro's confidence in Luffy when her brain added something he said together. "Wait a minute, LUFFY AND HANCOCK WERE ON A DATE?!" Zorro just nodded and closed his eye, a sign that he wouldn't speak about it any further. Nami just sighed and slumped down next to Zorro. "So what are we going to do until Luffy saves us?" Zorro thought for a few minutes and gave her a simple answer. "We survive."

Hancock

As soon as Varric's speech was over Hancock had been taken away from Robin and the others and led to an upper level of the prison. As she was being taken she tried to get a look at her surroundings. There were a number of cells on this floor with men in every one, aside from each of the men leering at her there was little difference from anything around her. The cells were all kairoseki made and the halls all looked the same, the only thing that caught her eye was a heavily guarded and locked vault that said _Confiscated Weaponry._ She laughed silently to herself and thought that it'd be easier to escape then she thought. She tried to adjust her wrists but they were too tightly trapped by the cuffs that were put onto her. She was finally led to an elevator, two of the guards that were with her stepped to the door and inserted two keys. The elevator door then opened and Hancock was forced into the elevator before she could voice any kind of protests the guards removed her handcuffs just as the door was shutting. By the time the cuffs were off the elevator door had shut and Hancock was the only one in the elevator. It went up and all Hancock could do was wonder where she was going. Suddenly and abruptly the elevator stopped the doors opening behind Hancock. As she turned her mouth dropped in amazement and shock, as she walked out she saw that the entire area was surrounded by water! She looked around and corrected herself, the prison was underwater! It was, from what she could tell. Not attached to the ground or any structures and many times deeper than Impel Down was located under water. As she stepped out of the elevator she couldn't guessed what kind of glass was surrounding the area of the prison she was in but all she could so was stare at the ocean surrounding her. She saw endless miles of the ocean in all directions with the sights of creatures of the deep in the cracks of the earth. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the ocean when a raspy, almost metallic sounding voice came from behind her. "A beautiful sight is it not?" Hancock jumped in surprise and turned to face the voice. It was a man, easily 6 foot 5, bald, wore a vest with no shirt under it but unlike Baloo he was very muscular all around his body. He had on a pair of pants that tightly hugged his legs and a mask that covered his mouth and nose. Hancock stared at the man in a defensive fighting stance but he made no move to attack Hancock. He simply walked past her to get closer to the glass. "No matter how many times I look at the ocean like this, I am simply awed by its beauty." He turned his head to look back at Hancock, "As a devil user, you cannot even swim can you?"

"Who are you?" Hancock demanded ignoring the mas remark about the ocean. The man simply laughed (which was quite disturbing from the mask) and turned so he could face Hancock completely. "Haven't you guessed by now?" He asked. "I am the one who ordered the raid on your island to have you captured, though I must say; capturing half of the Straw Hat crew makes for a good day as well." Hancock hearing what she wanted to hear rushed at the man and made to kick him in the side of the head, but just as her kick made contact she was forced into the wall behind her, fortunately the glass did not break. The man approached her with a blank expression in his eyes. "You have spirit Boa Hancock, I will enjoy breaking it." Hancock stood up again and leapt at the man, instead of hitting him directly she went to sweep his legs from under him. But again as soon as she made contact she was thrown in the opposite direction again. The man just slowly walked towards her and said, "Believe me Ms Hancock, the less you struggle the better, it will be less painful for you." Ignoring the man's words Hancock threw a punch imbued with Busoshoku Haki. As the fist neared the man grabbed it in his hand, Hancock screamed from the force being sent into her fist, forcing her to the ground in pain. She realized that the man was also using Busoshoku Haki to counter all of her physical attacks. She freed herself from his grip and put her hands in a heart shaped form and yelled "_Merro Merro beam!" _The beam hit him straight in the chest but failed to turn him to stone. Realizing there was little she could do she crept backwards trying to get away from the man immune to her strength and her powers.

"What are you?" Hancock asked fear edging into her voice. The man reached to grab a hold of Hancock as he said,

"I'm the man in charge."


End file.
